Big Four à Poudlard
by crossfan66
Summary: Après la défaite de Voldemort, le monde de la magie est retourné à une relative tranquillité. 20 ans après la bataille de poudlard, une nouvelle génération d'élèves se présente et parmi eux se trouve un quatuor de légende! fanfic crossover big four (5 légendes, raiponce, Rebelle, Dragons) et l'univers de Harry Potter,avec d'autre personnage disney ou dreamwork (ua hogwarts)
1. Un nouveau monde

Jack Frost n'était pas ce que l'on peut appeler un garçon patient, lorsqu'il voulait quelques chose il n'y avait pas grand chose qui puisse l'en empêcher et malheureusement parmi ces choses, il y avait North, ou plutôt « père » comme il était coutume de l'appeler dans l'orphelinat.

Jack était donc de mauvaise humeur, il avait onze ans maintenant mais il ne pouvait pas avoir son propre balais, North le jugeant trop immature et trop imprévisible pour cela. Jack retint un hurlement de frustration pour la sixième fois de la journée. Ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute si sa magie se développait et agissait parfois sans que jack n'en ai conscience. Le fait que Bunny ai glissé sur une plaque de glace en plein été n'était pas forcément à mettre sur le dos de jack. Sans compter toute les ennuis que lui avait causé Bunny lorsque c'était ses pouvoirs à lui qui se développaient, comment oublier les œufs qui explosaient dès que jack les prenait dans les mains. Au sommet de la tour de l'orphelinat « guardian gate », jack essayait de rester positif, bientôt il contrôlerait sa magie et alors...

-Jack! Descendez!

Le cris sortit le jeune homme de ses pensées, il se releva et jeta un regard vers le bas de la tour, une petit fille au cheveux noir coiffé en queue de cheval, hurlait son nom.

-Calme toi Vanellope , répondit Jack, j'arrive.

Il se jeta du haut de la tour, se rattrapa in extremis à un rebord de fenêtre, bondi vers la gouttière avant de se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol. Vanellope resta quelques secondes à le regarder avec la bouche ouverte avant de se remettre à parler très vite.

-Papa veut te voir Jack, il a dit que c'était très important et que tu devais venir tous de suite sinon tu n'aurais pas cadeau pour noël.

Jack se retint de sourire, encore cette vieille menace, Père ne changeais vraiment pas, et pourtant jamais personne à l'orphelinat n'avait jamais été privé de cadeaux. Un petit frisson parcouru quand même son dos : pourquoi North voulait il le voir ? Il n'avais rien fais dernièrement, à moins qu'il n'ai compris qui était responsable de la disparition des chocolats, de la disparition de la bague de tooth et de...

Jack pris le chemin de l'entrée avec un léger poids sur le cœur. Il traversa toute les pièces jusqu'à arriver à la salle commune de l'orphelinat.

-A le voilà, retentit une voix tonitruante, Jack Frost ! Le héros de la journée.

North semblait de bonne humeur, et jack se détendit un peu, il n'était pas ici pour se faire sermonner. Mais alors pourquoi l'avoir fais venir, d'habitude quand tous allait bien, on ne s'occupait pas de lui.

-Allez Jack, souri l'encouragea le vieille homme, aujourd'hui c'est la fête, on a reçu un hiboux et c'est à toi qu'il est adressé.

Jack mis quelques secondes à comprendre, ils étaient en juillets et il avait onze ans donc... il se retint de crier de joie, afin il allait pouvoir aller dans une école de magie. Il arracha quasiment la lettre des mains de Père et l'ouvris sans ménagement avant de commencer à la lire.

COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE directeur : Walter Yinsid; ordre de merlin seconde classe, docteur en sorcellerie

Cher monsieur Frost,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous avez été admis en première année au collège poudlard. Vous trouverez ci joint la liste des ouvrages et équipement nécessaire au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. La rentrée étant fixé au 1er septembre nous attendons votre hiboux le 31 juillet au plus tard.

Veuillez croire, cher monsieur Frost l'expression de nos sentiments distingués

Minerva Mcgonagal, directrice adjointe

Jack mis quelques secondes à lire la lettre, mais dans sa tête il n'y avait plus qu'une seul idée : il allait à Poudlard. Bientôt il saurait jeter des sorts, bientôt il saurait transplaner, bientôt il aurait sa propre baguette...

-North ! Je n'ai pas de baguette !

-Ne t'inquiète pas nous irons t'en acheter une ! En fait nous irons tous sur le chemin de traverse dès demain. Sandy, Bunny et Tooth ont aussi besoin de fourniture.

Jack se calma, North était de bonne humeur alors peut être que...

-Euuuh Père ? Comme je vais à Poudlard ça serais possible d'avoir un balais ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

L'ile de Beurk était un lieu vraiment unique. Même au XXIème siècle, elle était l'un des seuls lieux où la chasse au dragon était encore possible. Étant le lieu de reproduction d'une grande partie de la population draconique du nord de l'Europe, les dragons y sont toujours très nombreux. Jadis réalisée pour protéger les troupeaux, la chasse au dragons était maintenant un sport très prisé et réglementé par les conventions de la chasse des créatures magiques. L'île située dans les mers du nord de l'Angleterre était l'un des derniers endroits au monde ou les moldus et les sorciers coexistaient. Les premiers devant subir un sortilège d'amnésie temporaire dès qu'ils quittaient l'ile, les second utilisant leurs pouvoirs pour rendre la vie quotidienne plus agréable.

Une vie quotidienne qui ne convenait pas à Harold horribl Haddock troisième du nom. Étant le fils du chef, toute l'île le connaissait et pendant longtemps on s'était attendu à ce qu'il réalise des actions d'éclats comme vaincre un dragon vipère à l'aide de ses pouvoirs naissants. Et tous avaient été très déçu, pendant près de 10 ans, Stoik pensa avoir un fils Cracmol. Et cela aurait pu être acceptable à ses yeux si Harold avait eu un peu plus de force physique. Car il était maigre comme un clou, tous ses efforts pour le faire se muscler avait échoué. Stoik avait fini par se faire à l'idée que son fils ne correspondrait jamais à ses attentes.

Cela jusqu'au jour ou Harold, tourmenté comme à son habitude par Rustic et sa bande, avait réussie sans savoir comment à se faire protéger par une horde de lapin sauvage. Stoik avait vu dans l'événement le signe qu'il attendait, son fils était peut être faible et maladroit mais au moins il était un sorcier comme lui.

Et à partir de là, la vie de Harold devint encore plus difficile car son père avait chercher par tous les moyens à faire ressortir ces pouvoirs naissants.

-HARRRRROOOOOOOLLLLLLD, hurla le vieux geulfor, un moldu qui était simultanément le meilleur ami de Stoik, le forgeron du village et le professeur particulier de Harold.

-C'est bon j'arrive, grommela celui ci avant de rejoindre son instructeur en traînant les pieds.

-DÉPÊCHE TOI UN PEU ! TON PÈRE VEUT TE VOIR !

Harold se retint de se boucher les oreilles, geulfor portait bien son nom car il n'avait jamais appris à parler, il ne savait que crier, ce qui était peut être l'une des raisons de sa profonde amitié avec le père de Harold.

L'étrange duo descendit le flanc de la falaise de beurk, le plus petit sifflotant une chanson populaires de l'île, le plus jeune essayant désespérément de ne pas se souvenir des paroles de la dite chanson qui parlais des tripes d'un cauchemar monstrueux. En dix minutes ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Harold, l'une des plus imposante du village.

Si il l'avait pu, le petit viking aurait attendu trois bonnes minutes que son rythme cardiaque se calme mais Geulfor ne lui laissa pas ce plaisir, il ouvrit la porte et poussa le jeune homme à l'intérieur.

-Aaah Harold, tu es là dit Stoik lorsqu'il vit son fils.

Harold fut complètement désorienté, son père n'avait pas l'habitude de lui parler avec calme et diplomatie, en fait il n'avait pas l'habitude de lui parler du tout. Devant son silence, son père continua :

-Et bien voilà, nous venons de recevoir une lettre... une lettre de poudlard, une école de magie.

Harold était déjà secoué mais cette nouvelle lui fit un choc plus grand encore. Beurk était loin de tous et qu'une école de sorcellerie ai pu savoir qu'il maîtrisait la magie était une chose tous à fais inédite.

-Attend ce n'est pas tout, tu n'ai pas le seul à avoir reçu une lettre... il y a quelqu'un d'autre...

Harold mis quelques secondes à assimiler l'information qu'il n'irait pas seul à poudlard. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à demander qui, une voix féminine s'éleva du fond de la pièce

-Alors c'est avec lui, que je vais faire le voyage ? J'espère que tu ne vas pas faire de gaffe.

Harold pencha légèrement la tête pour voir la nouvelle venu. La jeune fille installé dans le canapé du salon était blonde, avec les cheveux coiffé en tresse, un corps fin et musclé et des yeux vert à qui rien ne semblait pouvoir échapper.

-Harold je te présente Astrid, c'est elle qui part avec toi, lui expliqua Stoik.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, Harold essaya de sourire mais renonça devant la mine de dédain de sa nouvelle camarade.

Ça commence bien se dit-il

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dans l'une des profondes forêts de grande Bretagne se trouvait une haute tour, protégé par de complexes sortilèges qui la rendait incartable, impossible de transplaner à l'intérieur, invisible aux moldus, impossible à repérer depuis le ciel...

Et au sommet de cette tour (qui n'avait en fait que le dernier étage d'habité), logeait une sorcière et sa fille. Raiponce, car c'était le nom de la jeune fille, était appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, observant la beauté du soleil dans les branches.

Un craquement sonore la fit sortir de ses pensées. Quelques secondes plus tard, Gothel Tower émergea de la forêt où elle venait de transplaner. La mère de Raiponce parcouru rapidement la prairie qui entourait la tour avant de crier

-Raiponce ! Envoie ta chevelure !

La jeune fille ajouta une allonge à ses cheveux, suspendit sa chevelure à une poulie puis jeta le tous vers le sol. Sa mère le récupéra et d'un coup de baguette magique activa la poulie qui la fit monter lentement vers le sommet de la tour. Gothel atteint la fenêtre en quelques minutes et se glissa dans l'ouverture.

-Oooh ma chère petite se désespéra t elle, à chaque fois je me demande comment tu parviens à me hisser jusque ici

-Vous savez ce n'est pas grand chose, mère

-Oui tu as raison raiponce c'est la poulie qui fait tous !

Et la vieille femme éclata de rire à sa blague. Raiponce un peu décontenancé recula un peu pour la laisser entrer dans le salon.

-Raiponce ! Appela Gothel, je suis très fatiguée, pourrais tu chanter pour moi ?

Raiponce, toujours très obéissante, installa deux chaises face à face, donna une brosse à cheveux à sa mère et commença à chanter :

-Fleur aux pétales d'or Répands ta magie Inverse le temps Rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris...  
>Guéris les blessures Éloigne la pluie Ce destin impure Rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris, Ce qu'il m'a pris...<p>

C'était à la fois son plus grand secret et sa plus grande fierté car ses cheveux avaient un puissant pouvoir. Lorsqu'elle chantait son incantation, ils pouvait guérir la plupart des blessures, briser les malédictions et rajeunir le patient.

-Bien, conclu Gothel à la fin de la chanson, Il n'y as rien eu en mon absence ma chérie ?

-Si mère, un hiboux a apporté le courrier et...

-Très bien, la coupa sa mère, donne le moi, je vais le lire

-Mais il y en a une qui est pour moi dit Raiponce à toute vitesse pour empêcher sa mère de lui couper à nouveau la parole.

Gothel se figea. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, et localisant le petit tas de lettre elle l'attira à elle en pointant sa baguette dessus. Elle jeta la lettre que lui avait envoyée son correspondant en potion pour regarder la lettre dont parlais sa fille. C'était une lettre simple fermée par une sceau de cire montrant 4 animaux très reconnaissable autour d'un P stylisé. Une série d'émotion contradictoire passa sur son visage qui ne manquèrent pas d'être remarquée par la jeune fille blonde assissent devant elle.

-Mère ? Vous allez bien ?

Gothel regarda raiponce comme si elle venait de s'apercevoir de sa présence. Sa surprise fut rapidement remplacée par une lassitude extrême.

-Raiponce assis toi, commença la mère sans se rendre compte que la blonde était déjà assise. il faut qu'on parle.

-Mère ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Cette lettre qu'y t'ai adressé vient de Poudlard, une école de sorcellerie qui cherche à former les jeunes sorcier. Depuis le règne de Voldemort, c'est obligatoire et ils sont capable de repérer tous les sorcier de moins de 17 ans.

-Et vous ne voulez pas que j'y aille ? Mère... Je ne peux pas rester pour toujours dans cette tour.

-Je le sais bien ma chérie, et même si je le voulait je ne le pourrais pas, cependant il faut que je te dise quelques chose. D'abord sache que les sorciers ne sont pas tous des gens biens, certains tourne mal. Il y a quelques années, une sorcière a mal tourné, très mal tourné et a cherché à obtenir l'immortalité. C'était pendant ton enfance, elle a tenté de s'emparer de tes cheveux, sans mon intervention le pire serais arrivé, heureusement tu n'as perdu qu'une seul mèche. J'ai donc chercher à te protéger à tous prix, au moins jusqu'à ce que tu puisse te défendre seul.

-Et cette sorcière... elle est morte ?

-Non je ne pense pas et c'est pour ça que tu devra être très prudente, Poudlard et un endroit sûr mais le mal est souvent vicieux, aussi je vais te demander d'être très prudente, ne parle de tes cheveux à personne, même celle qui te semble être tes amis et n'utilise jamais leur pouvoir. Tu comprends ? Personne ne doit être au courant !

-Oui mère répondit la jeune fille docile.

-Très bien conclue Gothel, maintenant Raiponce est ce que tu as bien fais tous ce que je t'avais demandé ce matin ?

-Oui mère bien sur !

-Nous allons voir ça,legilimen!

Le sortilège frappa raiponce qui ne chercha même pas à résister, elle avait subis trop de fois ce sortilège pour savoir qu'elle ne pouvais pas le combattre, la totalité de sa journée lui revint en mémoire comme dans un film accéléré. En quelques secondes, sa mère avait étudié la totalité de sa journée.

-Raiponce, encore une fois tu as oublié couper les fèves sopophoriques, lui reprocha Gothel je vais devoir m'en occuper moi même

-Mais mère...

-Suffis Raiponce, va préparer le repas, je te rejoins dans quelques minutes, ensuite nous irons nous coucher, il faut être en forme pour aller au chemin de traverse demain.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Au château des Dumbroch, il n'y avait que très peu de salles qui soit inutilisé. En reine exemplaire, la première dame du domaine avait fais en sorte que rien ne soit à l'abandon, et que chaque pièce puisse servir, on avait ainsi 4 salles à manger, une trentaine de chambres, une vingtaine de salons, au moins autant de salles de bain. Sans compter les salles réservées à l'éducation de sa fille : la salle de musique, de lettre, de couture, d'art... en fait toute les salles possibles à l'exception d'une salle de sport. Et le pire était que la reine vérifiait chaque salle au moins une fois par jour et pour la princesse Merida, trouver un endroit tranquille relevait de l'exploit. Car la princesse était éprise de liberté. Plus que tous autre chose, elle voulait quitter le cocon familiale pour faire ses propres choix mais ses parents, ou plutôt sa mère considérait que à 11 ans on n'est pas assez expérimenter pour faire ses propres choix.

Merida s'était donc réfugier dans l'un des greniers du donjons. D'habitude elle avait l'habitude de s'entraîner à l'arc ou chevaucher dans les bois mais aujourd'hui elle avait juste envie de réfléchir, de rêver en regardant les nuages. Adossée au rebord de la fenêtre, elle observait le ciel d'été. Un oiseau de proie fit de trois fois le tour du château avant de fondre sur la tour et d'y pénétrer. Merida fut tellement surprise qu'elle se leva d'un bond, sur le sol, la chouette avait laisser tomber une lettre sur laquelle il était inscrit :

Mme Merida Dumbroch

Dans le grenier de la plus haute tours du chateaux

château d'Eilean Donan

Dornie, Kyle of Lochalsh

L'enveloppe était très épaisse, et fermé d'un sceau frappé d'un écusson représentant quatre animaux très reconnaissable entourant la lettre P.

Sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle contenait, Merida ouvrit la lettre.

Après l'avoir parcouru, elle essaya de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensés, elle allait à poudlard, déjà c'était quelque chose, ensuite comment annoncer ça à sa mère ?

Merida finit par choisir la manière forte, sa préférée en faite. Elle descendit les marches quatre à quatre et hurla dans l'escalier :

-MAMAN ! JE VAIS ALLER A POUDLARD !

La réaction de sa mère fut mitigé, d'abord elle passa une demi heure à rappeler à sa fille de ne pas crier dans les couloirs, puis elle passa dix minutes à lire et relire la lettre de juste quelques lignes avant de passez une nouvelle demi heure à faire des recommandations à sa fille sur l'honneur de la famille Dumbroch en milieu scolaire et comment devait se comporter une princesse dans chacun de ces cas.

-Demain nous irons t'acheter une baguette d'ébène avec une plume de phénix qui siez à une personne de ton rang

-Mais maman...

-Pas de mais ! La coupa sa mère, il faut s'occuper de tous un tas de détail avant ton départ.

-Oui mais pour ma bagu...

-Assez ! Tu n'avais quand même pas l'intention de prendre une banale baguette frêne.

Merida ouvrit la bouche et la referma, ne pas hurler sur sa mère lui était très difficile, mais elle avait un plan...

-D'accord maman répondit Merida avec les plus d'humilité feinte qu'elle pouvait produire.

La jeune fille remonta dans sa chambre laissant sa mère s'interroger sur le soudain changement de sa fille.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Voilà le premier chapitre d'une fanfic crossover big four (les 5 légendes, raiponce, Rebelle, Dragons) et l'univers de Harry Potter, j'ajouterais de multiples références à d'autres oeuvres de disney ou dreamwork (comme le nom du directeur). J'ai déjà des tas d'idées mais il faut que je me motive pour tous taper. Désolé si vous venez à trouver des fautes d'orthographes, je fais de mon mieux pour me relire mais ce n'est pas mon domaine de prédilection.


	2. Départ pour Londre

La nuit été tombée quand Merida ouvrit les yeux. Elle rejeta sa couette, passa la main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer un peu plus et sortie la corde de draps qu'elle avait fabriqué avant de s'endormir. Elle la fixa aux montant de son lit avant de la jeter par la fenêtre. Elle se laissa ensuite glisser jusqu'au sol dans le plus grand silence, heureusement sa chambre n'était qu'au deuxième étages.

Merida avait imaginé ce plan dès qu'elle avait apprit que sa mère voulait lui imposer sa baguette, et par chance quelqu'un lui avait déjà proposé de lui en fournir une. Elle enfourcha Angus, son cheval qu'elle avait sortie un peu plus tôt dans la journée, et chevaucha jusqu'au cercle de pierre. Elle se plaça au centre des menhir et attendit quelques secondes. Quelques secondes bien suffisante car elles permirent l'apparition d'un petit feu follet suspendu à un mètre au dessus du sol. Il fut bientôt rejoins par des dizaines d'autre formant une ligne montrant le chemin vers la destination voulu.

Merida reprit les rênes et lança Angus au galop le long de la voie de lumière bleutée.

Elle parcouru la forêt noire pendant quelques minutes avant d'arriver près d'un colline mais pas n'importe quel colline, car celle ci était creuse et renfermait l'antre de la sorcière d'écosse. Sorcière avec laquelle Merida partageait un passé commun car elle lui avait acheté un filtre sensé rendre sa mère plus sociable mais qui avait eu pour seul effet de détraquer grandement les pouvoirs d'animagus de celle ci. Merida respira un grand coup et poussa la porte de bois de l'habitation

-Tiens voilà notre petite princesse, s'exclama la sorcière occupée à tailler le bois à l'effigie d'un ours, que puis je pour toi ?

-Et bien voilà... Merida avait toujours du mal à trouver ses mots devant cette femme, elle était trop... différente. Et fait je suis admis à poudlard et ma mère veut que Ollivander, un fabriquant de baguette, me construise une baguette sur mesure...

Merida s'était à beaucoup de chose mais pas au fou rire qui secoua la vieille

-Ollivander ?! Répéta t elle tous en rigolant, ce vieux hiboux fabrique encore des baguettes ? Tu as bien fais de venir me voir, je m'en voudrait de te laisser utiliser une baguette de cette artisan de seconde zone.

-Il est si mauvais ? Pourtant il a une très bonne réputation !

-C'est vrai mais la notoriété ne fais pas la qualité, surtout si on lui impose le type de baguette. La baguette choisi son sorcier ! Je suis bien placé pour le savoir en tant que simple sculptrice sur bois !

Elle partie vers le fond de sa boutique pour en revenir les bras chargé de boite en bois finement sculptée et ciselée.

-Donc, si je me souvient bien tu est droitière. Alors Voyons ce que nous avons là.

Elle ouvrir la première boite et en sortie une longue baguette

-Essaye celle ci, elle est en bois de charme, contient un ventricule de dragon, 26,5 cm. Rigide, axée sur les sortilèges décrit la sorcière la sorcière en la lui tendant, agite la un peu.

Merida prit la baguette, intriguée, et la fit tournoyer légèrement sans trop savoir ce qui devait se passer. Et il ne se passa rien. La sorcière lui arracha la baguette des mains et lui en présenta une autre

-Bois de chène, avec plume de phénix, 25,6 cm, essaye

Merida prit la baguette et sentit aussitôt une étrange chaleur se répandre dans dans ses doigts pendant qu'une légère brise faisait voler ses cheveux.

Un long sourire étira les lèvres de la vieille femme, elle hocha la tête pour inciter Merida à continuer. Cette dernière leva la baguette au dessus de sa tête, puis l'abaissa en la faisant siffler dans l'air. Chaque représentation d'ours dans la pièce, et il y en avait beaucoup, poussa un rugissement très réaliste qui résonna dans la pièce. La nouvelle propriétaire ne se retint pas de poussez un petit cris de joie.

-Bravo ! S'écria la sorcière. Très bien, tu es la deuxième personne à qui je fournie une baguette mais non la moindre, n'oublie pas, traite la bien et elle te servira fidèlement.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Allez debout ! Cria North dans le dortoir des garçons de l'orphelinat, on a beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui, je veux que tous le monde soit près et se retrouve devant le globe dans trente minutes.

Jack poussa un grognement et replongea sous sa couette. Il n'avait pas compris la moitié de ce que ''père'' avait dit mais si cela impliquait de se lever sur le champs, jack était sur de ne pas en avoir envie.

Vanellope choisie ce moment pour entrer en trombe dans la pièce et trop heureuse d'avoir une bonne raison de le faire sauta sur le lit de son grand frère adoptif et le secoua pour le réveiller en chantant la chanson « sorcier tu dort, ta potion, ta potion bout trop vite, sorcier tu dort, ta potion ta potion bout trop fort... »

Au bout de dix minutes, Jack se leva de mauvaise grâce, s'habilla et suivi Vanellope dans le réfectoire. Bunny et Tooth étaient les derniers en train de manger, et jack fini par se retrouver tous seul à manger avec la petite fille qui l'avait levé en l'écoutant raconter ce qu'elle ferait quand elle serait à Poudlard :

-Je trouverais tous les passages secrets cita t elle, j'entrerais dans le bureau du directeur pour connaître les sujets de BUSE, je changerais les couleurs de la chatte du concierge...

Jack n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite l'énumération qui s'achevait sur un ''combattre celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom revenu au sommet de sa puissance'' avant de remonter se brosser les dents, ébouriffer un peu plus ses cheveux et rejoindre les autres membres de l'orphelinat.

La salle du globe était la plus grande salle de l'orphelinat, au centre se trouvait la plus grande invention de North, une machine capable de repérer le potentiel magique de chaque personne sur terre. Chaque enfant magique ayant moins de 18 ans, qu'il soit de sang pur ou née de famille moldue, était représenté par une petite lumière. North en avait offert un semblable à Dumbeldore pour l'aider à trouver les élèves potentiels, et il en avait construit un autre pour le ministère servant à détecter plus précisément un usage illégale de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle.

En fait North était sans doute le plus grand inventeur qu'ai connu le monde des sorciers, il avait déjà déposé plus d'une vingtaine de brevets, assez pour faire vivre plus que correctement tous les pensionnaires de son orphelinat, tous trouvé grâce au globe autour duquel étaient rassemblés la dizaine d'enfant auquel Jack appartenait.

-Si vous plaît, un peu de silence ! Exigea Père de sa voix forte, aujourd'hui nous allons allez sur le chemin de traverse. Et...

-On va prendre le traîneau ? L'interrompit Vanellope toute excité à cette perspective.

Jack sourit, lui aussi adorait prendre le traîneau, à chaque fois c'était une série de looping et de descente en piqué, et Jacques les appréciait d'autant plus que bunny les détestait.

-Non, nous n'allons pas prendre le traîneaux répondit North, malgré les sortilèges d'invisibilités, il est trop repérable pour une ville comme Londre, nous avons eu de la chance de ne pas nous faire remarquer l'année précédente.

Jack trouva soudain très intéressant l'étude des sculpture des parois de la salle car une grande partie des ennuie qu'ils avaient eu à Londre était de sa faute. Lors de vol au dessus de la capital anglaise, il s'était penché sur le rebord du traîneau pour mieux voir et il était tombé par dessus bord. North avait du faire une formidable acrobatie pour le récupérer mais le traîneau avait heurté le sommet de Big Ben.

-Comme je ne peux pas transplaner avec vous tous, que vous ne savez pas tous voler sur un balais (son regard resta sur jack un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire), et que je n'ai pas d'autorisation pour un portoloin, nous allons utiliser le réseau de cheminette...

-Mais Père c'est pas possible l'interrompit sandy, le plus âgés des ados présents, l'orphelinat n'est pas raccroché au réseau de cheminette.

North sourit devant l'argument.

-Le réseau de cheminette ne sera bientôt plus un problème pour la communauté des sorciers car vous avez devant vous le prochain stade de l'évolution du déplacement magique déclama-t-il en sortant de sa poche une petite boule de verre.

Tous les enfants se rapprochèrent pour mieux voir, Vanellope monta sur les épaules de Jack pour observer la petite boule.

-C'est un rapeltou ? demanda stupidement Bunny

Père lui lança un regard amusé et approcha la boule de ses lèvres pour murmurer ''chemin de traverse'', puis il la lança violemment sur le sol ou elle se brisa dans un éclat de lumière. De grande flamme verte s'élevèrent faisant reculer vivement tous les enfants présent. Les flammes tourbillonnèrent un instant pour former un tourbillon aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

-Et voilà déclara fièrement North il nous suffit de passer dans ce tourbillon et nous nous retrouverons au chemin de traverse. C'est un moyen de rejoindre le réseau de cheminette depuis n'importe où.

Jack regarda autour de lui pour voir si il était le seul à ne pas avoir confiance dans la nouvelle trouvaille de North, mais apparemment tous le monde semblait impatient de tester ce nouveau moyen de transport. Sandy pénétra dans le tourbillons sans un regard en arrière, bientôt suivi par le reste des pensionnaires de l'orphelinat. Jack hésita un peu avant de leur emboîter le pas.

-Attend un peu Jack ! L'interrompit North, n'oublie pas ta capuche.

Jack mit sa capuche camouflant ses cheveux couleur neige. il adorait ses cheveux immaculés, signe distinctif de la famille Frost, mais il fallait reconnaître que ce n'était pas des plus discret. Et depuis qu'il était le dernier des Frost après assassinat de ses parents, il était sans cesse la cible de regards curieux ou désolés. Parfois il enviait Harry Potter qu'y n'avait eu qu'une petite cicatrice à cacher. Il ajusta son sweat et passa le portail.

A peine avait il pénétré dans le tourbillons qu'il sentit ses pieds quitter le sol, tous se mis à tourner, Jack ne savait plus si c'était lui ou le décor qui bougeait, puis Jack sentit ses pieds toucher le sol. Jack tenta de reprendre ses esprits pendant quelques secondes avant de vomir une bonne partie de son petit déjeuné.

-Bienvenu au chemin de travers ! Lanca North qui venait de franchir le portail.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ce fut le long cris d'un terreur terrible, des petits dragons qui avais la fâcheuse habitude de pénétrer partout, qui réveilla Harold. Se sachant incapable de se rendormir, le jeune viking se leva, s'habilla et sortit prendre l'air. Il n'eut pas le temps de passez le seuil de la porte quand son père cria depuis le salon :

-Pas si vite mon garçon ! Tu ne va pas te balader en forêt aujourd'hui ! Tu vas avoir des chose bien plus importante à faire !

Harold s'arrêta net, et lentement se rendit dans le salon. Son père, en train de serrer sa ceinture, leva la tête à son entré.

-Salut fiston, on a rendez vous dans la grande salle dans dix minutes. J'aurais du t'en parler hier mais ce cauchemar monstrueux m'avait vraiment fatigué.

-Rendez vous avec qui ? Demanda harold curieux

-Surprise ! Allez dépêche toi on va être en retard.

Père et fils sortirent pour allez dans la salle commune du village, servant de salle de réunion et de banquet. Remplie de monde le soir, elle était pratiquement vide en ce début de mâtiné, en fait il n'y avait qu'une seule personne assise à une table du fond. Astrid ne se leva pas à leur approche, au contraire, elle jeta un regard de profond ennuie à Harold avant de regarder obstinément le gigantesque feux qui brûlait dans la cheminé.

-Bien Astrid, se réjouit Stoïk, notre invité ne devrait pas tarder, c'est un homme plutôt ponctuel.

A peine avait il fini sa phrase que le feux de la cheminé pris une étrange teinte émeraude, puis dans une gerbe de flamme, une immense silhouette sortie des flammes.

Il n'y avait pas de doute sur la ponctualité de l'homme, encore qu'Harold doutait qu'il sagissent vraiment d'un homme. La morphologie était là mais le nouveau venu faisait près de 3 mètres de haut. Ses cheveux coiffés en un catogan était noir, avec quelques mèches grise, une barbe immense de la même couleur recouvrait sa poitrine. Deux petits yeux semblable à des scarabées observaient les trois Beurkiens. Le jeune viking compris pourquoi ils n'avaient pas attendu devant la cheminé familiale, l'invité n'aurait tous simplement jamais tenu dans l'âtre pourtant imposant de leur salon.

-Salut Stoïk ! Dit il en serrant vigoureusement la main du chef de l'ile.

-Bonjour, les enfants je vous présente Rubeus Hagrid ! Un de mes amis les plus anciens.

-Bonjour, Salua Hagrid, je suis heureux de voir deux futurs élèves de Poudlard, j'en suis le gardien des clés, mais j'ai surtout hâte que vous soyez en deuxième année, j'y serais votre professeur de soins aux créature magique.

Aucun des deux ne répondit, Harold encore trop sous le choc de la taille de Hagrid et Astrid qui ne voyait pas l'intérêt de répondre.

-Rubeus vous conduira sur le chemin de traverse aujourd'hui pour acheter vos fournitures scolaires. Ça devrais prendre une petite journée, on se reverra donc ce soir.

-Bien vous avez vos listes, alors...

Le garde chasse fut alors coupé par un terreur terrible un peu plus téméraire que les autres qui sauta sur la barbe de Stoïk, la confondant sans doute avec un morceau de poulet. Le chef de clan réagis au quart de tour, d'une main il décrocha le petit animal de ses poils et de l'autre il pointa sa baguette sur son agresseur.

Le jet de lumière sortie de la baguette jaillissant en direction du dragon se dissipa à quelques centimètres du dragon qui détala sans demander son reste. Harold ne compris vraiment ce qui c'était passé que lorsqu'il vit qu'Hagrid avait lui aussi sortie sa baguette.

-Je pensais que tu te souvenais que je n'accepte pas qu'on attaque des dragons en ma présence ! Rugit il, tu peux faire ce que tu veux quand je ne suis pas là mais pas maintenant !

Le reproche avait été formulé avec tellement de force, plus encore que Geulfort ce qui n'était pas rien, qu'Harold recula de trois pas et sentit son cœur battre bien plus vite qu'à son habitude. Même Stoïk paraissait un peu honteux.

-Tu as raisons, je me suis emporté, j'aurais juste du le jeter dehors.

-Ça va Stoïk, se calma le géant, allez il faudrait pas trop traîner, j'avancerais l'argent pour le matériel et tu me rembourseras au retour.

Une fois le premier choc passé, Harold se dit qu'il allait bien aimer Hagrid. Le garde chasse, jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans le feux, et pénétra dans les flammes, suivi par les deux jeunes vikings.


	3. Le chemin de traverse

Hagrid et les deux jeunes vikings sortaient de la librairie ou ils venaient d'acheter une série de livre de cours quand le demi géant fit une proposition :

-Hé les jeunes, ça vous dit d'aller boire un verre ? J'ai le gosier tous dessécher !

Astrid haussa les épaules, blasé comme seul les adolescentes savent le faire, Harold hocha légèrement la tête pour montrer son assentiment. Hagrid n'en attendais pas plus et se dirigea à grand pas vers le chaudron baveur. Il poussa la porte du bar suivi des deux adolescents.

-Hé mais c'est Hagrid ! Lança une voix du fond de la pièce

Harold regarda l'homme qui venait de crier, moins grand qu'Hagrid, c'était à sa façon un géant, même assis il dépassait Harold d'une bonne tête, ses bras musculeux étaient couvert de tatouages celtiques, il avait des cheveux bruns, parsemés de quelques cheveux gris, une barbe et des moustaches de la même couleur ornaient le bas de son visage. Il était accompagné d'une jeune fille rousse et aux cheveux en bataille qui devait à peu près avoir l'age d'Harold.

Hagrid regarda également l'homme et partit d'un grand rire :

-Morson ! Vieille fripouille ! Qu'est ce que tu deviens ?

Hagrid traversa le bar pour venir s'asseoir en face de l'homme, suivi par les petits vikings qui s'assirent à cotés de lui.

-La routine, répondit Morson, j'amène ma nièce faire ses courses pour Poudlard. Merida, je te présente Hagrid, il sera ton professeur de soins aux créature magique à partir de ta deuxième année.

-Harold, Astrid, enchaîna Hagrid, voici le professeur Dumbroche, il vous enseignera la métamorphose quand vous serez à poudlard.

Chacun des adolescents regarda la personne qui lui était présentée avant de s'intéresser au personne de son âge. Merida regarda Harold pendant quelques secondes comme pour le juger, puis fit un petit sourire à Astrid qui le lui rendit. Harold réprima un soupir, il sentait que ces deux filles allaient lui mener la vie dure.

-Et Hagrid ! Lança Dumbroche, ça te dirais un petit défi ?

-Je marche, Répondit Hagrid avant d'appeler un serveur, Apportez nous deux chopes mississipi de wisky pur feu ! Et ajoutez trois bièraubeurres.

Le serveur s'éloigna pour revenir en portant un plateau avec deux énormes chopes et et trois verre remplie d'un liquide ambré.

Les deux professeur prirent leur boissons et les vidèrent d'un trait. Harold resta sans voix devant le spectacle. Les chopes devaient contenir au moins 3 litres de boissons mais aucun des deux buveurs ne semblaient en être affecté. Dumbroche fit claquer la langue contre son palet.

-Maintenant on peut commencer, dit il.

Il posa son coude sur la table et leva la main, de son coté Hagrid fit de même, les deux mains se saisirent et le bras de fer commença !

Pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes, les deux hommes firent jeux égale, leurs biceps étaient gonflés par l'effort et quelques gouttes de sueur apparaissaient ça et là sur leur fronts. Puis lentement la mains de Dumbroche glissa vers le bas, Harold retint son souffle, se demandant comment le professeur de métamorphose, malgré sa carrure, pouvait résister à un demi géant. Il n'en fut que plus surpris quand la mains qui se rapprochait très dangereusement de la table s'immobilisa. Les trois adolescents se dressèrent légèrement sur leur chaise, guettant un mouvement des compétiteurs, puis tous aussi lentement qu'elle était descendu, la mains de Morson remonta, jusqu'à retrouver sa position initiale, c'était maintenant Hagrid qui perdait la partie. Sa main, lentement, fut repoussée vers la table, une fine pellicule de sueur couvrait le bras des deux professeurs et Harold crut voir pendant une folle seconde que les tatouages sur le bras de Dumbroche s'étaient mis à bouger tel une colonie de serpents. Le jeune viking se pencha pour mieux voir. Hagrid choisit se moment pour abandonner, dans un craquement formidable, sa mains heurta la table, brisant le lourd plateau de bois. Lorsque Morson se redressa, il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de mouvement sur son bras.

-Allez Hagrid, c'est toi qui paye la note aujourd'hui lança le vainqueur.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jack rajusta sa capuche et poussa lentement la porte de la boutique. L'intérieur était vieux et sale mais avait ce charme qu'on les vieux grenier qui ne demande qu'a être exploré. Jack faillit même ne pas voir le marchand installé derrière le bureau

-Bonjour mon garçon fit Ollivander, le meilleur vendeur de baguette magique du chemin de travers, en jaugeant le nouveau venu, je suppose que tu viens pour une baguette, c'est bien, très bien...

Jack hésita un peu puis choisit la vantardise

-Ouais, je voudrais une baguette, vous n'en auriez pas une puissante pour moi ?

Ollivander fronça légèrement les sourcil avant de répondre

-Toutes les baguettes que je vend contiennent des éléments magiques très puissant : plume de phénix, ventricule de dragon et crin de licorne, mais pour qu'une baguette soit puissante il faut qu'elle vous choisisse alors commençons, êtes vous droitier ou gaucher ?

-droitier

Le vieil homme tira une boite du dessous de son bureau et en sortie une baguette

-24,5 cm, en bois d'horme, ventricule de dragon, essayez

Jack qui avait souvent vu faire North, agita la baguette sans que rien ne se produise. Ollivander la lui repris avant de lui en présenter une autre

-19 cm, en bois de chène, crin de licorne, on va voir.

Une nouvelle fois, rien ne se produisit, ni pour la suivante et encore moins pour celle d'après, bientôt une pile de baguette testées s'accumula sur le bureau. Parfois un peu de vent s'élevait mais il n'y avait pas plus de magie que ça, au bout de vingt minutes à tester des bouts de bois, jack perdit patience, il prit la baguette de 21 cm, en bouleau contenant un ventricule de dragon et l'agita violemment en se concentrant en maximum. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre et une violente explosion fit trembler la pièce, jack fut projeter en arrière, la baguette lui échappa des mains et rebondi sur le sol avec toute les autres baguettes qui étaient tombées du bureau.

Olivander agita sa propre baguette, tous les objets déplacés par l'explosion s'envolèrent pour revenir à leur place. Le vieille homme vérifia que tous était en place avant de reporter son regard sur son client, regard qui s'illumina.

-Aaaah, Jack Frost, je me demandait si vous viendriez me voir, je comprend mieux les problèmes que nous avons rencontré...

Jack mis quelques secondes à comprendre que le souffle de l'explosion lui avait enlevé sa capuche révélant ses cheveux blanc. Son identité n'était plus vraiment un secret. Au moins il n'y avait personne pour le remarquer ici. Le marchand lui sourit avant de reprendre.

-Vous voyez monsieur Frost il y a toujours eu des petits problèmes entre votre famille et les baguettes magiques, de toute ma carrière je n'ai jamais vu un Frost qui utilisait une baguette contenant un élément magique organique. Ni ventricule de dragon, ni crin de licorne, ni plume de phénix et encore moins de cheveux de vélane n'ont jamais fonctionné. En fait, les Frost n'ont jamais utilisé qu'un seul type de baguette.

Ollivander s'interrompit pour chercher pendant quelques seconde sous son bureau, il en ressortie une mallette de vieux bois ornée de la sculpture d'un flocon de neige. Jack le vit en sortir une baguette magique avant de la lui présenter.

-27,5 cm, bois de chêne, souple, contenant le seul élément magique non organique existant : un cœur de glace.

-Un cœur de glace ? Répéta Jack

-Oui, un cœur de glace, c'est le nom d'un cristal qui ne se trouve que dans les plus haute montagne, il contiennent la magie au même titre qu'une plume de phénix. Personnellement je n'aime pas les utiliser car il donne des baguettes puissantes et capricieuses, mais je fais toujours des exceptions, et particulièrement pour votre famille. J'ai fournie la baguette de votre père, votre oncle et votre grande tante et chacune de ces baguettes est venu de cette mallette. On peut donc dire que vous suivez la tradition familiale. Allez essayez celle là.

Jack pris la baguette entre ses doigts, il lui fit décrire un cercle d'un geste rapide dénué de violence. Un vent frais se levant et balaya la pièce chassant la poussière et ébouriffant les cheveux des deux hommes.

-Bravo, monsieur Frost s'écria Ollivander voilà qui est digne de votre ligné.

Jack fronça les sourcils à l'évocation de sa famille mais préféra ne rien dire, il n'allait pas tous gâcher maintenant. Jack assura au marchand qu'il était inutile de l'envelopper, paya les 7 gallions que coûtait la baguette, remit sa capuche et sortit de l'échoppe.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jack n'avait pas fait pas trois pas en dehors de la boutique qu'il heurta violemment une jeune fille arrivant en sens inverse et pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une minute il se retrouva par terre et sa capuche glissa. Il se releva vivement et, toujours gentleman, aida la jeune fille blonde aux cheveux d'une longueur peu commune à se relever.

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder sans trop savoir quoi dire

-heu merci amorça raiponce

-bin, de rien dit jack, tu as de beaux cheveux

-Et les tiens ne sont pas mal non plus.

-Raiponce ! les coupa Gothel qui venait d'arriver, je t'ai dit cent fois de ne pas t'éloigner, nous devons allez vite chez Ollivander

Elle prit violemment la mains de sa fille et la tira dans la boutique, raiponce eut à peine le temps d'entendre Jack Frost lancer

-A bientôt Punzie !

La mère et la fille pénétrèrent dans la salle remplie de poussière, Ollivanders toujours derrière son comptoir était en train de ranger les baguettes qui avaient repoussé Jack. Entendant le grincement de la porte il releva la tête et sourie en reconnaissant la mère

-Gothel Tower ! Qu'elle plaisir de vous voir, vous n'avez pas du tous changé, à quand remonte votre dernière visite... au moins...

-Oui je sais ça fais longtemps la coupa la vieille femme, mais je ne viens pas pour moi aujourd'hui, mais pour ma fille : Raiponce.

Ollivander tourna son regard vers raiponce, mi-intrigué, mi-bienveillant.

-Alors approchez mademoiselle Raiponce l'encouragea t il, nous avons quelques baguettes qui brûle d'envie de vous connaître. Essayez donc celle ci. Elle est en bois de saule contenant un ventricule de dragon, 24 cm, agréable à tenir, prenez et agitez la un peu

Raiponce prit la baguette et lui fit faire un cercle sans que rien ne se produise.

Ollivander la lui repris calmement et lui en présenta une nouvelle.

-Essayons celle là, bois d'ébène et crins de licorne, 21,25 centimètres, très souple, allez y essayer.

Raiponce prit la baguette, la leva et l'abaissa en la faisant siffler dans l'air, l'extremité s'alluma tel un petit soleil projetant des lumière mouvantes sur les mur de la pièce.

-Bravo, s'écria Ollivander. C'est très bien, je propose cette baguette depuis une éternité et après plus de vingt ans, c'est vous qu'elle à choisie. Une baguette comme celle ci met longtemps à choisir son maître mais quand elle s'y attache elle produit des résultat qui peut être stupéfiant.

Raiponce répondit avec un sourire polie sans trop savoir quoi dire. Sa mère paya les 7 gallions que coûtait la baguette et elles sortirent de la boutiques.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à allez vous trouvez une baguette. Et le meilleur endroit pour en acheter c'est chez Ollivander, allez on y va.

Harold releva la tête soudainement. Une baguette magique... la base de la magie.

La boutique d'Ollivander était vieille et délabré mais semblait trôner là depuis des siècles, rien à voir avec Beurk où toute les maisons étaient neuve. Dans la vitrine, trois baguettes était exposé sur un tapis de velour.

Hagrid poussa la porte et entra, suivie de Hastrid puis de Harold. L'intérieur était poussiéreux mais rappelait un peu à Harold son atelier, un bazar certe, mais un bazar respectable et témoin d'un travail acharné. Il observa les dizaines de boite qui s'entassait dans toute la pièce.

-Bonjour, dit une voix douce.

Les deux adolescents sursautèrent devant le nouvel arrivant qui les observait depuis le fond de la boutique.

Ollivander sortie de la pénombre, pour mieux observer les trois nouveaux arrivants.

-Bonjour jeunes gens, vous venez acheter une baguette ? C'est bien.

Très impressionnés, ni harold, ni astrid ne répondit. Hagrid devant leur silence se sentit obligé de prendre la parole.

-Oui, monsieur, il vont à poudlard le mois prochain !

-Rubbeus Hagrid ! S'exclama le marchand en reconnaissant le demi géant, votre nouvelle baguette marche bien ? C'était un baguette en houx, 43 cm, poil de licorne c'est ça ?

-Oui, c'est ça...

Après la guerre contre voldemort, le mangemagot avait été contraint de revoir une bonne partie d'anciens procès et à l'issue de l'un d'eux hagrid avait été autorisé à réintégrer la communauté des sorciers et à posséder de nouveau une baguette ce qui lui était très utile.

-Maintenant voyons ces nouveaux visages, repris Ollivander en reportant sur regard sur les deux jeunes sorciers. Vous allez tous les deux être choisie par une baguette, elle sera lié à vous par des liens que même les plus éminents chercheurs en baguettes n'ont su comprendre. Maintenant nous pouvons commencer, les dames d'abord...

Astrid s'avança timidement, devant le vieille homme.

-Bien, continua celui ci, alors de quel mains tenez vous la baguettes ?

-Pardon ? Demanda la jeune fille.

-êtes vous droitière ou gauchère ?

-Et bien, je manie la hache de la main droite.

Un peu déconcerter par la réponse, Ollivander pris néanmoins les mesures d'astrid avant de lui présenter une baguette.

-19 cm, en bois de chène, crin de licorne, assez souple, agitez un peu...

Astrid prit le morceau de bois et fit quelques geste sans que rien ne se passe. Ollivander repris la baguette et lui en donna une autre

-23 cm, en bois d'horme, plume de phénix, rigide...

Astrid s'empara de la baguette et l'agita plus vigoureusement mais cela n'eu pas plus d'effets.

Ollivander repris de nouveau la baguette, avant d'en prendre une nouvelle

-Une combinaison originale, bois de sapin avec jointure en métal, très rigide, 22,5 cm, ventricule de dragon.

Astrid pris la baguette et l'agita. Une intense lumière accompagné d'une chaleur semblable à celle d'un feu de camp envahie la pièce avant de disparaître quelques seconde plus tard.

-Très bien mademoiselle, la félicita Ollivander alors qu'hagrid applaudissait l'exploit, Maintenant passons à ce jeune homme.

-Essaye de ne rien casser horribl'haddock, lança la jeune fille alors qu'elle retournait près de Hagrid.

Harold avança encore plus timidement qu'Astrid près du bureau sous le regard inquisiteur du vendeur

-Horribl'Haddok... répeta celui-ci alors tu serais le fils de Stoïk Horribl'Haddok ?

Harold hocha timidement la tête

-Je ne m'en serais jamais douté avoua Ollivander, je me souvient comme si c'était hier du jour où ton père est venu acheter sa première baguette, oui c'était une baguette de 35 cm, rigide, en chène, contenant le ventricule d'un dragon qu'il avait lui même tué. Je pense que vous n'en avez pas apporté ?

Harold, toujours timidement, fit non de la tête.

-Alors essayons de trouver celle qui vous convient reprit ollivander en lui tendant une baguette, 21 cm, en bois de chène, rigide, contenant un ventricule de dragon, essayez.

Harold pris la baguette et l'agita prudement, pour finalement créer une petite explosion qui fit trembler le sol, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, le sol fut jonché de baguette

-Non, non et non constata Ollivander après avoir tous rangé d'un coup de baguette. Essayez plutôt celle ci, 23 cm, en horme, contenant une plume de phénix, allez y.

Le jeune viking prit la baguette et la bougea avec encore plus de prudence que la précédente. Précaution inutile car les lunettes d'Ollivanders s'envolère pour finalement se briser sur le sol.

Au terme de six baguettes, harold avait cassé un pot de fleur, jeté au sol la moitié des baguettes du magasin, fêlé les vitres de l'établissement et décomposé la chaise sur laquelle Hagrid avait eu le malheur de s'asseoir, et même si Ollivander avait à chaque fois réparé ce qu'il avait endommagé, Harold se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, et Astrid répétant « Harold brise tous » n'aidait pas à se sentir mieux

-Continuons dit Ollivander avec un sourire encourageant, voyons celle ci en bois de saule, 19 cm, contenant un poil de licorne, essayez.

Harold pris la baguette, et sentit celle ci palpiter, comme si elle était vivante, il la fit voltiger et un vent chaud remplie la salle, Harold sentit presque qu'une main lui caressait le visage.

-Impressionnant, monsieur Horribl'Haddok, le félicita Ollivander, vous avez votre baguette. Maintenant écoutez moi reprit il à voix basse, la réaction des autres baguettes avec vous, est signe de grand pouvoir, lorsque vous pratiquerez la magie faite très attention car il pourra en ressortir le meilleur comme le pire, c'est une baguette très douce qui vous à choisie, et c'est pour le mieux car elle atténuera votre pouvoir le temps que vous le contrôliez. Je ne peux pas faire grand chose d'autre que vous conseillez d'être prudent, mais n'oubliez pas ce que je vous dit, vous irez loin, et c'est maintenant que ça commence.

Un peu décontenancé, Harold quitta la boutique avec Astrid après qu'Hagrid ai payé. Comment Ollivander pouvait il dire qu'il irait loin après qu'il est ravagé sa boutique ? Incertain il serra sa baguette et suivi le demi géant et la plus jolie des jeunes vikings.


	4. Dans le poudlard express

Jack s'avança alors en poussant son chariot de plus en plus vite, la barrière s'approcha à toute vitesse, Jack ferma instinctivement les yeux pour les ouvrirent quelques secondes plus tard sur la voie 9 ¾.

Jack s'arrêta pour regarder le quai, chaque année il l'impressionnait toujours autant mais cette année plus que toute les autres. Le poudlard express projetait de la fumée dans le ciel qui se répandait au dessus de la foule, des enfants et leur parents couraient dans tous les sens transportant de lourdes valises dans des chariots. De nombreuses conversations lui parvenaient au dessus du brouhaha ambiant.

-Alors tes vacances ?...

-c'est vraie, je t'assure...

-Le ministère à voté un loi comme quoi...

-Va y fait voir...

-Oui le vrai Jack Frost !...

Jack redressa la tête en entendant son nom tentant de voir qui avait pu le prononcer quand il sentit quelque chose le heurter par derrière.

L'explication était toute simple, Bunny en tentant de passer le portail lui était rentré dedans

-Putain jack ! Jura Bunny qui venait de franchir le portail, pourquoi tu restes planté là ? Il y a plein de gens qui veulent passer le portail !

Jack repris son chariot et s'éloignant en se massant le dos.

Harold poussa un petit gémissement sous le poids de l'énorme valise qu'il essayait de faire monter dans le train. Astrid qui portait son sac de voyage comme un énorme sac à main lui jeta un regard condescendant depuis l'intérieur du poudlard express. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin sur le plancher du train, la jeune fille avait disparu. Harold ne prit même pas la peine de soupirer, au moins il n'aurait pas à subir son air hautain plus longtemps mais en même temps ça le perturbait d'avoir perdu de vu la seule personne qui venait du même endroit que lui.

Saisissant la poignée de sa valise, il commença à parcourir le wagon pour trouver un compartiment où il pourrait s'installer. Après être passé devant 3 cabines remplies d'élèves qui lui paraissaient trop âgés pour être amical, il finit en par trouver un compartiment vide à l'exception d'un garçon d'à peu près son âge, vêtu d'un sweat bleue et aux cheveux dissimulés par la capuche. Se résignant au fait qu'il ne trouverait pas mieux, Harold poussa la porte pour entrer dans le compartiment.

Quand il passa le seuil, le jeune garçon leva les yeux pour étudier son camarade de route. Harold vit alors des yeux incroyables de son condisciple. Ils étaient d'un bleue marine profond et des petites étincelles blanches semblaient danser au plus profond de ses pupilles.

-Euuuh, bonjour dit timidement le viking, je m'appelle Harold.

-Je m'appelle Jack, répondit l'autre d'un air soupçonneux, tu es en première année toi aussi ?

Harold hocha la tête, trop heureux que son interlocuteur prenne la peine de lui répondre et en arrive même à lui poser des questions.

-Oui, confirma le petit timide, c'est la première fois que je vois la voie 9 ¾. Je viens de l'île de Beurk. Tu dois venir d'un pays chaud pour porter une capuche en pleine ét...

Le regard assassin que lui lança Jack le fit taire aussi efficacement qu'un sortilège. Cette épisode fut suivi d'une longue période de silence, Harold n'osant pas reprendre la parole et Jack ne voulant pas faire le premier pas. Même le départ du train, et les ''au revoir'' que criait Vanelope ne semblait pouvoir décider un des deux garçons à parler, ce mutisme aurait pu se prolonger jusqu'à poudlard si une troisième personne n'était pas entrée dans le compartiment.

-Bonjour ! lança une voix chantante, il resterait de la place ?

-Punzie ! Fit Jack en reconnaissant la jeune blonde. Bien sûr il reste de la place.

Raiponce lui adressa un sourire et un un petit signe de bonjour à Harold qui rougie légèrement. Jack fidèle à lui même aida la nouvelle venu à mettre sa valise dans le filet à bagage avant de s'asseoir en face de la jeune fille.

-Merci, repris raiponce, nous n'avons pas été officiellement présenté, je suis Raiponce Tower, tu connaissais déjà mon nom mais moi je ne connais pas le tiens.

-Je m'appelle Jack... Frost lâcha le garçon presque à regret.

Il s'attendait à ce que l'un de ses deux compagnons de route se mettent à le questionner ou juste le regardent avec ce regard avide qu'il avait si souvent vu. Mais ce fut tous le contraire qui se produisit car Raiponce se tourna plutôt vers Harold.

-Et toi tu es ?

-... Ah, Harold, Harold Horrib'Haddock.

-Enchanté !

Jack, jugeant qu'elle n'était plus nécessaire, et comme il commençait à avoir chaud, retira sa capuche révélant ses cheveux blancs. Harold se figea quelques secondes en voyant leur couleur mais le souvenir du regard que lui avait lancé Jack le convainquit de ne pas aborder le sujet, quand à Raiponce, elle ne lui jeta qu'un très léger regard sans la moindre trace de surprise.

Raiponce se cala un peu mieux dans son siège, replaça sa longue tresse sur son épaule avant de continuer.

-C'est votre première année à poudlard vous aussi ? Avant je savais pas qu'une école de sorcier existait. je n'avais jamais entendu parler du chemin de traverse ni de la gare de king cross.

-Tu viens d'une famille de moldu ? Demanda Jack

-Non, mais ma mère est une personne très secrète. Elle m'aime vraiment beaucoup et est parfois trop protectrice.

Harold et Jack se regardèrent, un regard étonné sur leurs visages. Chacun d'eux n'était pas vraiment familier des relations parentales proches. Comment avoir des parents attentionnés pouvait empêcher de connaître le monde de la magie ?

-Moi c'est plutôt l'inverse, répondit Jack, à l'orphelinat, poudlard est vachement importante, on y va tous quand on a onze ans, plus de la moitié de guardian gate y est déjà mais je suis le seul à y aller cette année.

La porte du compartiment choisie ce moment pour s'ouvrir un troisième fois, laissant passer une jeune fille rousse, d'à peu près leur âge, un grand sac de montagne sur le dos.

-Salut, lança la nouvelle venu, il y a de la place ?

Question stupide car il était évident que la dernière place du compartiment n'était pas occupé.

-Oui bien sûr répondit Raiponce, c'est aussi ta première année ?

-Exactement, je m'appelle Merida, et vous ?

-Moi c'est Raiponce, et voici Jack et Harold.

Merida commença par observer Harold, prenant quelques secondes avant de le reconnaître.

-Ah oui ! T'es le garçon qui accompagnait le géant sur le chemin de traverse. Je pensais pas te revoir aussi tôt. Elle est où ton amie ?

-Partie... répondit laconiquement Harold

Le regard de la rousse glissa vers Jack, et s'immobilisa sur ses cheveux immaculés.

-Tu t'appelles jack c'est ça ? Jack Frost ?

Jack regretta aussitôt d'avoir enlevé sa capuche. Cette fille commençait déjà à l'énerver.

-Ouais c'est moi, répondit il d'un ton agressif.

-Vous vous connaissez aussi ? demanda Raiponce sans remarquer le malaise de Jack

-Attendez, fit Merida en regardant Harold et Raiponce, vous voulez dire qu'aucun de vous deux ne sais qui est Jack Frost ? Il est pourtant célèbre. C'est le dernier membre de Grand Bretagne de la noble et puissante famille des Frost.

-C'est vrai t'es célèbre ? Demanda Harold

-Ouais confirma Jack, je suis célèbre parce que toute ma famille s'est faite assassiner !

Pour la deuxième fois un silence s'abattit sur le compartiment. Jack avait baissé le yeux et fixait maintenant ses chaussures, Merida ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, Harold tenta de s'excuser mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Raiponce pris la main de Jack.

-Désoler Jack on aurait pas dû aborder ce sujet. J'imagine que ça doit être dur d'être observé à cause de la mort de ses proches.

Jack leva les yeux, et se força à sourire devant le doux regard d'encouragement de la jeune blonde.

Merida se sentit légèrement obligé de dévier la conversation vers un autre sujet :

-Et vous qu'est ce que vous savez de Poudlard ? A part le fait que c'est la meilleur école de magie d'Europe.

-Absolument rien reconnu Raiponce, Ma mère m'a parler d'un château avec d'horribles escaliers très dangereux à emprunter, et d'une forêt remplie de mangemorts et des pires créatures magiques : loup-garous, acromentules, géants, dragons...

Harold tiqua au dernier mot prononcé par la jeune fille :

-Les dragons ne sont pas d'horribles créatures ! Ils sont comme nous, dangereux quand ils sont en colère, ils sont très amicaux quand on ne les provoque pas !...

Il s'interrompit brusquement, surpris de sa propre audace.

-...Euuuh et pour poudlard, j'ai entendu dire que les élèves étaient répartis en plusieurs maisons selon leurs qualités.

Jack, se sentant plus caler que les autres sur le sujet, pris la parole :

-L'école est divisée en quatre maisons, il y a gryffondor pour les plus hardi, poufsoufle pour les plus loyaux et respectueux, serpentar pour les plus débrouillard et serdaigle pour les plus intelligents.

-J'en connais au moins un qui ne sera pas chez serdaigle, dit Merida en lançant un regard éloquent vers Jack.

-Et moi une qui n'aura même pas de qualité pour être admise dans l'une des maison lui répondit-il.

-Moi je ne sais pas encore dit Raiponce, essayant de couper court à la dispute. Peut être serdaigle, ou serpentard. Mais ça doit aussi être bien poufsoufle.

Harold resta silencieux, beaucoup plus affecté par les paroles de Jack qu'il ne le laissait paraître. On pouvait donc être refusé des quatre maisons si on n'avait pas les bonnes qualités ? Il essaya de ne pas penser à ce qu'il ferait si on lui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester à poudlard.

Merida commençait déjà à se disputer avec Jack quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit de nouveau sur une jeune fille clairement plus vieille que les quatre occupants.

-Désolé, il n'y a plus de place, s'excusa raiponce auprès de la nouvelle venu mais peut être qu'en se serrant un peu...

-Merci répondit la fille, mais je ne viens pas pour m'asseoir, je dois remettre un message à des dénommés Merida Dumbroche, Harold Horribl'Haddock et Jack Frost.

Elle se tourna instantanément vers Jack en prononçant son nom, alors que ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, songeant sérieusement à remettre sa capuche.

Tous trois prirent le parchemin qui contenait un message identique :

Je serais ravi si vous pouviez venir vous joindre à moi pour prendre une petite collation avec moi dans le compartiment C

cordialement

professeur H. E. F. Slugorn

-C'est qui Slugorn ? Demanda Harold en lisant le message

-Ça me dit quelque chose dit Jack, Je crois que c'est un professeur de potion

-Et pourquoi il veut nous voir ? interrogea Merida

-Aucune idée avoua Jack, jamais il n'avait été convoqué par un professeur aussi tôt dans l'année.

-Et vous allez y aller ? Demanda Raiponce

Harold fuya le regard de Raiponce sans savoir quoi dire.

-Oui on va y aller, confirma Jack mais tu viens avec nous.

Les quatres amis se frayèrent un chemin dans le poudlard express jusqu'à atteindre le compartiment C. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent, ils virent qu'ils étaient loin d'être seul car le wagon était remplie d'une petite dizaine d'élèves, assis autour d'une grand table, Jack reconnu Sandy situé au fond de la salle.

En les voyant arriver, Slugorn se leva, manquant de renverser un verre par son embonpoint. Il était vieux ,c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire, sa calvitie développé ne lui avait pas laissé beaucoup de cheveux et sa robe de sorcier qui avait dû un jour être à la pointe de la mode semblait aujourd'hui en fin de vie.

-Ahh Jack Frost ! S'écria-t-il en voyant le garçon, quel plaisir de vous voir, et vous devez être mademoiselle Dumbroche, et vous vous êtes sans doute Mr Horrib'Haddock ! Et vous vous êtes... ?

-Je vous présente Raiponce, intervint brutalement Jack, nous nous sommes croisés à Londre et je me demandais si elle pouvait venir aussi.

Slugorn hésita quelques secondes avant de reprendre son sourire jovial.

-Bien sûr ! Asseyez vous, j'ai apporté mon propre déjeuné, le chariot de friandise à toujours contenu trop de sucre pour moi... voulez vous un peu de bœuf ?

Les nouveaux arrivants trouvèrent quatre sièges libres et s'y installèrent.

-J'étais en train de dire à ces chers Taka et Mufasa que j'avais eu leur père Enzi comme élève avant qu'il ne monte sur le trône. Comment se porte t il, Taka ?

Un garçon basané à la longue chevelure d'un noir des plus pur prit la parole :

-Notre père est... très occupé, et je ne figure pas dans ses priorités.

-En fait, intervint un deuxième garçon plus âgés à la coiffure et au visage semblable mais d'un brun plus claire, notre père est en parfaite santé nous a demandé de vous passez le bonjour.

Taka lança un regard mauvais à son frère et mordit violemment dans la cuisse de poulet devant lui.

-J'imagine qu'on ne doit pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour sois quand on gère un royaume se désola Slugorn. Et vous Merida, comment vont vos parents ? Je me souvient que Fergus Dumbroche était toujours bon vivant, je regrette de ne pas l'avoir plus connu à ce moment là, tandis que votre mère avait cette rigueur qui faisait d'elle une des meilleurs préparatrices de potion de sa classe.

-Mes parents vont bien, malgré le fait qu'ils ne m'ai pas parlé de vous je suppose qu'ils vous auraient souhaité le bonjour.

-Je les comprend, je pense qu'ils ignorent que je suis en vie, nous nous sommes pas vu depuis au moins 30 ans, il doit être de même pour les votre, mr Horrib'Haddock ?

Harold hocha la tête préférant ne pas prendre le risque de parler.

-J'ai hâte de voir comment vous vous en sortirez en cours, je me souviens que Stoïk avait une vigueur impressionnante et des capacités au sortilège de combat incomparable.

Le sourire forcé que lui adressa Harold suffit à Slugorn pour comprendre qu'il n'avait sans doute pas hérité du tempérament et de l'ambition de son père, et choisit manifestement de réserver son jugement sur le jeune viking.

-Et maintenant Jack Frost, présenta Slugorn comme un présentateur de télévision, Il y a tant à dire... Vous êtes le fils de Arthis, n'est ce pas ? Je me souviens comme si c'était hier, Arthis était vraiment un élève model, premier de sa classe, à la fois préfet et capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch. Je n'ai pas souvenir d'un seul moment ou il n'ai pas fait honneur à Poudlard... Ce qui lui est arrivé est une vraie tragédie... racontez nous comment cela s'est produit, comment vous avez compris que vous seriez le dernier des frosts de grande Bretagne, ...

Jack fut sauvé par quelques délicats coups sur la porte du compartiment. Slugorn s'interrompit visiblement dérangé par cette interruption qui n'avais pas été prévu dans son programme. Il demanda tous de même à la personne située derrière le panneau d'entrer.

Une fille pénétra dans la pièce. Pendant un instant Jack cru que la nouvelle venu était également une frost. Ses cheveux, d'un blond si pur qui lui avaient paru blanc, étaient retenu en un chignon, sa peau était d'une blancheur surnaturel et ses yeux étaient du bleue claire d'un ciel d'hiver. Son regard d'une rigueur certaine survola la population du wagon, ralentissant sur les 4 premières années pour finalement s'arrêter sur le professeur Slugorn qui semblait avoir complètement oublié sa mauvaise humeur.

-Excusez mon retard monsieur, j'ai rencontré des premières années un peu bruyant sur le chemin...

-Il n'y a pas de problème, ma chère, assis toi, nous étions justement en train de discuter de quelqu'un que tu connais sûrement. Je ne pense pas devoir te présenter Jack Frost.

La nouvelle venu fit le tour de la table et vins s'asseoir à coté du garçon au cheveux blanc. Jack lui lança un sourire auquel elle répondit par politesse.

-Pour ceux qui ne la connaisse pas, voici Elsa d'Arendel la présenta le professeur, c'est sans aucun doute l'élève la plus prometteuse que j'ai vu depuis très longtemps. Elle n'a passé qu'une seul année à poudlard et pourtant ses capacités de sorcière sont extraordinaire, ce qui n'est pas si étonnant venant de la famille royal d'Arendel.

Elsa détourna le regard et Jack l'entendit presque soupirer.

-Ne sous estimez pas Taka, rappela t elle en redirigeant son regard sur Slugorn, il est au moins aussi fort que moi, et il est très déterminé, nous avons encore 6 ans pour nous départager...

Le jeune homme basané lui lança un sourire mi-amical mi-carnassier et Elsa lui rendis un sourire mi-chaleureux mi-glaciale.

-Ici comme en cours vous avez raison Elsa, L'ambition de Taka est digne de Serpentard lui même et il sera un parfait rival pour les année à venir. Quand à vous Taka, je compte sur vous pour aider serpentard à remporter la coupe comme l'année dernière.

Le repas continua sans d'autre événement, Slugorn étant beaucoup trop occupé à parler de ses élèves passée, adressant parfois un compliment à l'un des élèves pour s'occuper de Jack. Au terme d'une heure interminable, Slugorn leur conseilla d'aller revêtir leur robe de sorcier à l'approche de Poudlard.

Les quatre amis avaient à peine regagné leur wagon qu'une voix retenti :

-Nous arrivons à Poudlard dans 5 minutes. Veuillez laisser vos bagages dans vos compartiments, ils seront acheminés séparément dans les locaux scolaires.

Ils se dépêchèrent de s'habiller de leur robe noir, et s'engagèrent dans la foule d'élève qui sortaient du train. Une fois sur le quai ils cherchèrent des yeux une indication sur ce qu'ils devaient faire, quand une voix tonitruante retenti sur toute la longueur du quai :

-Les premières années ! Par ici ! suivez moi !

Hagrid dominant de sa taille les élèves présent, rassemblait les premières années, une énorme lanterne se balançant dans sa main.

-Les première année sont tous là ? Bien alors suivez moi, et faite attention à ne pas tomber.

Il conduisit la longue file d'élève, dans une grotte jusque sur le bord d'un lac souterrain où attendait une trentaine de bateau aligné sur la rive.

-Pas plus quatre par barque avertie le géant en montant dans l'une d'elle. Les quatre amis montèrent dans une barque et quittèrent lentement la rive.

Les embarcations glissèrent sur l'eau pendant quelques minute avant de passer un rideau de lierre, derrière lequel ils virent poudlard.

Jack resta sans voix devant l'école. Le châteaux situé en haut d'une montagne dominait le lac de toute sa hauteur, ses tour élégamment pointu se détachant dans le ciel nocturne. Tous les élèves présent restèrent silencieux, ébahie devant la silhouette du châteaux sur la falaise. Raiponce entendit un élève brun lâcher un ''c'est décidé, je veux un château''

Le convoi traversa le lac, dans un silence contemplatif.

-Baissez la tête, dit Hagrid lorsqu'il atteignirent la paroi,

Tous le monde s'exécuta, laissant les barques s'engager dans une petite cavité de la falaise. Ils atteignirent une sorte de crique souterraine et débarquèrent sur le sol rocheux. Hagrid les guida le long d'un corridor qui s'achevait sur une immense porte d'entrée en chêne massif, il s'assura que tous les élèves étaient bien présent et frappa trois fois à la porte du château.


	5. La répartition

La porte s'ouvra sur une femme portant une longue robe de sorcier verte jade, ses cheveux, blanchie par l'age était coiffé en un chignon et son regard fit immédiatement oublier à jack toute les blagues qu'il aurait pu faire sur son âge. La totalité des élèves semblait avoir compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas la contrarier

-Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de première année, annonça Hagrid

-Merci Hagrid, dit la sorcière, je m'en occupe.

Le hall du châteaux était d'une taille si imposante que Jack doutait même que la salle du globe de l'orphelinat soit comparable, une série de torche éclairait le chemin et le plafond se perdait dans l'obscurité.

Guidé par la vice directrice, la file d'élèves parvient devant une porte encore plus grande que la porte d'entrée, d'un signe de la main de McGonagall, les enfants s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil.

-Bienvenu à Poudlard, dit le professeur McGonagall en se retournant. Voici l'entrée de la grande salle où vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Vous devez savoir que la répartition est déterminante car elle décidera la maison dans laquelle vous passerez les 7 prochaines années. Durant votre scolarité, votre maison sera comme une seconde famille, vous mangerez ensemble, dormirez dans le même dortoir et étudirez les même matières. I maisons, elles se nomment Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison possède ses propres qualités et à contribué au cours des siècles à la grandeur de l'école.

Pendant votre année, chacun de vos bons résultats rapportera des points à votre maison, toute action contraire au règlement vous en fera perdre, à l'issue de l'année, la maison avec le plus grand nombre de point gagnera la coupe des quatre maisons. J'espère que chacun d'entre vous aura à cœur de servir sa maison quelle qu'elle soit. Ces quelques recommandations fini, mettez vous en rang et suivez moi. D'un geste décidé, elle poussa la porte et pénétra dans la grande salle, les élèves sur ses talons.

Jack fut encore plus impressionné par la grande salle que par le hall. Bien sûr on la lui avait déjà décrit mais comment retransmettre l'étrangeté et la magnificence qui se dégageait de l'espace. Le ciel nocturne était visible au travers du plafond ensorcelé, les bougies flottaient dans les air projetant une lumière beaucoup trop intense et uniforme pour que ce soit naturel. Elles éclairaient quatre longues tables recouvertes de couverts d'or autour desquels étaient installé les élèves des autres années. A sa droite il vit Elsa observer les premières années avec curiosité, et à sa gauche il remarqua Sandy lui faire un discret signe d'encouragement de la mains. A l'extrémité de la pièce trônait une table massive autour de laquelle était assis les professeurs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harold avait l'impression que son cœur s'était transformé en plomb, ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'il avait du mal à avancer correctement. Il se forçait à mettre un pied devant l'autre n'osant pas regarder autour de lui, son regard fixé sur le dos de Jack juste devant lui. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir été aussi stressé de toute sa vie.

Dans une tentative désespérer pour se rassurer il tenta de se rappeler ce que l'histoire de Poudlard disait sur la grande salle : La grande salle, imaginée et construite autour du Xème siècle, par les quatre fondateurs, son plafond enchanté imite à la perfection le ciel, son orientation...

Son esprit venait de se bloquer, la panique lui paralysant le cerveaux. Il était tellement occupé à calmer son esprit, qu'il ne vit pas que la file d'élève s'était arrêté et se cogna violemment contre le dos de Jack.

Harold se reprit comme il pu et regarda la tête de la file, le professeur McGonagall, qui avait installé un petit tabouret juste devant la table des professeurs, posa un vieux chapeaux dessus. Pendant une fraction de secondes, une centaine d'horribles pensés passèrent dans la tête d'Harold. Pourquoi avait on posé un chapeaux devant eux ? Était-ce le test qui déterminerait leur maison ? Allait on leur demander de le métamorphoser en quelque chose d'autre ? De le faire léviter ? Peut être même était ce une sélection pour se débarrasser des moins compétents, Poudlard était une école de premier ordre et il était tous à fait logique de ne pas laisser tous le monde y accéder...

Le silence était tombé dans la grande salle, à tel point que Harold était sûr que toute la salle devait entendre les battements désespérés de son cœur. Soudain une large déchirure apparu sur le chapeau et il fit ce qu'un couvre chef normal n'aurait jamais fait, il chanta :

_ Je suis peut être d'un autre âge _

_Mais ne vous fiez pas à votre vision _

_ici je suis l'obligatoire passage_

_ pour connaître votre maison_

_ Nul ne m'arrête, nul ne m'ignore_

_ et ils seraient sot de s'y opposer_

_ car de tous je décide le sort_

_ et chacun doit s'y conformer_

_ Si vous rejoignez les Gryffondor_

_ le courage sera votre vertu_

_ car pour ces gens hardi au cœur d'or_

_ nul combat n'est jamais perdu_

_ Si à Serdaigle vous allez _

_vous ferez preuve d'intelligence_

_ car leur principale volonté_

_ est de développer leur connaissance_

_ Si c'est Poufsouffle qui vous reçoit_

_ votre seul règle sera l'équité_

_ Chacun aura les même droit_

_ et la même volonté de travailler_

_ Enfin si vous allez à Serpentard_

_ vous serez parmi les ambitieu__x_

_ ceux ci ne recherche que la victoire_

_ et personne n'est plus malin qu'eux_

_ Ne craint rien, n'ai pas peur_

_ Pose moi sur ta tête un moment_

_ afin que je puisse sonder ton cœur_

_ et décider en un instant_

Quand le chapeau arrêta de chanter, Harold était un peu plus calme, si il suffisait de porter le chapeau, il ne devait pas y avoir de problème. Indifférents aux applaudissement qui retentissaient à présent dans la salle, il se força à sourire. Puis il comprit qu'il devrait porter le chapeau devant tous le monde, et son mal aise revint au galop, Harold sentait qu'il valait mieux tenir quelques minutes de plus, il aurait tous le loisir de s'évanouir une fois qu'il aurait été répartie.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Merida juste derrière Harold le regardait, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête pour qu'il tremble autant, peut-être voulait il aller aux toilettes ? Juste après la chanson du choipeau, le professeur McGonagall, tira une feuille de parchemin de sa manche et commença à appeler les élèves :

-Merida Dumbroche !

Sans hésiter, elle sortit de la file et alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret, le professeur posa le chapeau sur ses cheveux roux en bataille. Merida entendit alors une petite voix près de son oreille :

-très intéressant, je vois beaucoup de courage, de la détermination et une indépendance peu commune... je crois que tu seras parfaite pour... GRYFFONDOR

Merida appréciant la décision du chapeau, le rendit à McGonagall avant de rejoindre la table qui applaudissait.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jack regarda la rousse rejoindre la table des courageux avant de reporter son attention sur la vice directrice qui appela l'élève suivant

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle annonça :

-Jack Frost

A l'annonce de son nom, un silence encore plus oppressant tomba sur la grande salle, avant d'être remplacé par des dizaine de chuchotements, Jack ressentie un imperceptible frisson parcourir son dos. Sous le regard de tous les élèves, il sortit de la file et s'avança jusque sur le tabouret, et frissonna une dernière fois avant que le chapeaux ne se pose sur sa tête.

-Hum, ce n'est pas facile, dit une petite voix à son oreille, c'est même très difficile, je vois du courage, de l'intelligence aussi. Tu as du talent... et une volonté de reconnaissance, très intéressant... où vais je bien pouvoir te mettre ?

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Jack revit dans sa tête plusieurs moments de sa vie, ses rencontres dans le poudlard express,ses pouvoirs naissants, ses jeux à l'orphelinat, la maison explosée par...

-NOOONNNN !

Le cris silencieux retentit dans sa tête.

-Non ? Répéta la petite voix dans sa tête, tu as souffert c'est indéniable, je vois que tu as déjà beaucoup vécu... Je vois le pouvoir et la volonté des Frost dans ta tête... je vois que tu veux...

-Je ne veux plus que ça se produise, je veux celui qui a fait ça et je veux lui faire payer.

-Une ambition, bien ! SERPENTARD !

Jack peina à reprendre son souffle, revoir sa maison l'avait affecté plus qu'il ne l'aurait avoué. Il resta figé pendant quelques secondes sous les ovations de la table des serpentard, il ôtât le chapeau et se dirigea vers la table qui continuait à l'applaudir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Quand Jack posa le chapeau sur sa tête, Harold commença inconsciemment à compter le temps, 10 secondes, 30 secondes, 1 minutes, 3 minutes... Plus le temps passait et moins Harold n'arrivait à faire taire les voix qui lui soufflait que quelque chose allait mal se passer... Peut être que la magie animant le chapeaux était épuisé ? Si c'était le cas qu'est ce qui allait se passer ? Allait on tirer leur maison au sort ou juste les renvoyer chez eux en attendant de trouver une solution. Comment allait il...

-SERPENTARD tonna le chapeau.

Harold se senti un poil mieux quand Jack retira le couvre chef avant d'aller s'asseoir à la table de sa nouvelle maison. Le viking reporta son attention sur le professeurs McGonagall qui continuait à appeler les noms des élèves

-Astrid Hachoclair !

Sa camarade s'avança, et posa le chapeau sur sa tête avec détermination.

-GRYFFONDOR s'écria aussitôt le chapeau

La mine satisfaite, elle alla rejoindre Merida qui lui adressait des signes de la mains.

Harold suivi Astrid du regard, l'enviant d'avoir passer l'épreuve aussi vite.

-Harold Horrib'Haddock !

Harold se figea, il voulu s'avancer mais ses jambes tremblaient qu'il avait du mal à bouger, quand Raiponce le poussa légèrement pour l'encourager à y aller, il manqua de tomber, avant de se forcer à se diriger à tous petit pas vers le tabouret. Il sentait tous les regards dirigés vers lui.

-c'est sûrement le pire moment de toute mon existence pensa le petit viking

Avant que le chapeau, beaucoup trop grand, ne lui tombe sur les yeux, Harold pu voir que la salle entière le regardait.

-Tiens, tiens un Horrib'Haddock, dit une petite voix à son oreille, ça faisait longtemps. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire mon garçon, je ne crois pas avoir jamais vu un beurkien avec un tel respect de la vie. Je vois de la sagesse, de la loyauté aussi et... au voilà une volonté de connaissance peu commune, serdaigle serais un choix intéressant mais...

Pendant une seconde, Harold avait pensé à Hagrid et comment il avait protégé un terreur terrible qui n'avait fait que suivre sa nature.

-D'accord... POUFSOUFFLE !

Harold entendit le dernier mot résonner dans la grande salle. Rassuré d'avoir été choisie au moins par une maison, Harold se précipita vers la table... Pour finalement retourner rendre au professeur McGonagall le chapeau qui était resté sur sa tête.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Raiponce réprima un sourire quand Harold dut retourner rendre le choipeau à la vice directrice. La répartition continua, Banzaï et Ed Shundwa furent envoyée à Poufsouffle alors que leur troisième sœur Shenzi fut envoyée a Serpentard.

-Raiponce Tower fini par appeler McGonagall

La jeune fille s'avança essayant de ne pas éprouver trop d'appréhension, elle se rassura en se disant que tous allait bien se passer. Lorsque le chapeau se posa sur sa tête elle entendit une petite voix dans sa tête :

-Alors qui avons nous là... une jeune fille intelligente, mais quoi d'autre ?...

Raiponce senti alors une sorte de caresse quasi imperceptible juste dans son esprit. En une seconde, elle comprit les intentions du chapeau : de la legilimenci ! Quasi instantanément, Raiponce érigea un mur mental autour des souvenirs qui concernait le secret et sur ses pensés immédiates, même un couvre chef ne devait pas apprendre le pouvoir de ses cheveux.

-Oooh, très impressionnant, s'étonna la petite voix dans sa tête, de l'occlumancie à cet âge ? Tu as du talents c'est indéniable, ce n'est pas grave si tu veux cacher certaines choses, je choisirais selon tes autres souvenirs...

Raiponce revit brièvement les longue après midi à lire, sa joie de regarder les lumières s'envoler le soir de son anniversaire, son enthousiasme devant les potions de sa mère...

-SERDAIGLE ! cria le chapeau dans la grande salle. Toute contente, la nouvelle serdaigle rendit le chapeau au professeur avant de rejoindre ses nouveaux camarades. Ce n'est qu'en s'asseyant qu'elle se rendit compte à quel point elle était affamée.

Yensid s'était levé, un visage toujours impassible, les bras entrouverts, sont regard scrutant chaque élèves comme pour l'évaluer, la blonde vit Harold se tasser un peu plus sur sa chaise.

-Bienvenu annonça le directeur d'une voix grave, bienvenu pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Je pourrais discourir pendant de longues minutes mais nos estomacs crient famine alors je n'aurais pas d'autres mots que bonne appétit !

Yensid claqua une fois dans ses mains et les assiettes d'or de toute la salle se remplir de victuailles. Raiponce commença à manger quand elle se sentie soudain très seul, la nourriture pourtant délicieuse se bloquait dans sa gorge, pour une fois qu'elle était sortie de sa tour, elle voulait au moins manger avec ses amis.

Elle se leva pour aller rejoindre la table où Merida mangeais, s'assit à côtés de la rousse et engagea la discussion. Astrid s'était vite lassé des discours de liberté de la princesse et était allé s'asseoir un peu plus loin.

-Alors tu vis dans un château ? Comme Poudlard ?! Et tu es une princesse ?! C'est trop bien

-C'est sûr elle a des manières très... royales fit une voix moqueuse derrière elle

Les deux filles se retournèrent pour voir Jack qui les avait écouté, il prit une place en face d'elle, sous le regard désapprobateur d'une gryffondor.

-Pourquoi tu es là toi ? Demanda la rousse avec un regard mauvais.

-L'ennuie répondit Jack, en souriant, j'avais hésité entre aller bavarder avec Punzie chez les serdaigles ou venir te taquiner mais il semblerais que je n'ai même pas à choisir. Et on dirait que j'arrive au bon moment, qui aurait cru que tu venais de la famille royale d'Écosse, je m'imaginais la princesse d'Ecosse avec des gestes plus délicat... et un vocabulaire plus princier.

-C'est sur que j'ai des manières différentes de tes manières de fillette, le givré.

-Voyons votre altesse, répondit Jack sur un ton faussement humble, ce langage ne siez pas une princesse.

-La ferme, tu dois vraiment avoir le cerveau très touché pour avoir des cheveux blancs comme ça.

-Arrêtez, les coupa Raiponce vous allez pas vous disputer le premier soir !

-Mais c'est toujours lui qui commence, se défendit Merida

-On m'accuse toujours alors que cette furie n'a besoin de personne pour exploser, gémit Jack jouant faussement le persécuté.

-Je peux m'asseoir ? Demanda Harold qui venait d'arriver, j'ose pas engager la conversation avec les autres poufsouffles...

-Va y assis toi, l'invita Jack, mais il va falloir que tu t'ouvre un peu aux poufsouffles, sinon tu vas rester seul toute l'année.

-Ça ne changerais pas beaucoup de d'habitude, avoua Harold, personne ne s'intéressait à moi à Beurk.

-Arrête ton numéros du dépressif et mange un morceau le coupa Merida en enfonçant de force un pilon de poulet dans la bouche du jeune brun.

Harold manqua de s'étouffer, Jack lui tapa gentiment dans le dos en essayant de rendre son rire moins sonore, Raiponce gloussa et Merida les servit tous les quatre en jus de citrouille, pour la première fois depuis mille ans, un représentant de chaque maison était assis à la même table. L'année pouvait commencer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Voilà ils sont à poudlard, je vais essayer au moins de les faire arriver entier jusqu'à la fin de la première année... (je ne promet rien pour Harold) Je vous encourage... non je vous demande expressément de commenter (review) que je puisse savoir ce qui plait ou pas. Rien n'est pire de ne pas savoir comment est reçu son travail, donner des points de vue, des conseil... Pour les idée je prendrais note mais ayant déjà en tête le scénario en gros je ne garantis pas de les utiliser; mais elles sont toujours le bienvenue et ça fait plaisir de voir d'autres personnes qui ont les même intérêt . N'hésitez pas à suivre l'histoire et _Believe_


	6. Le 1er jour (partie1)

Le lendemain, Jack se leva avec difficulté et appréhension, les premiers jours de cours était toujours étrange. Généralement les professeurs ne travaillaient pas directement préférant revenir sur l'année passée ou faire connaissance avec la classe. Mais c'était aussi le moment ou ils jugeaient les élèves, choisissant ceux qui semblaient sympathique et commençant déjà déterminer ceux qui seraient les cancres pendant l'année à venir.

Jack sortit de son lit, passa sa main dans ses cheveux blancs, les ébouriffant un peu plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades de dortoir, Jack s'habilla et sortit dans la salle commune, quelques élèves de serpentard se réveillaient lentement sous la lumière verte de la salle commune. L'héritier des frost ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il allait faire, il sortit de la pièce, et déambula dans les cachots, essayant de faire une carte mentale des sous sols de Poudlard sans réellement y parvenir.

Poudlard était vraiment un lieu des plus étrange, plusieurs fois il se perdit, pensant reconnaître un lieux, pour se tromper de chemin. Ce n'était qu'une impression mais il lui semblait que les statues et gargouilles du cachot prenait un malin plaisir à changer de position et de place dès qu'il avait le dos tourné.

Après une dizaine de minute à tourner en rond, jack trouva enfin le chemin de la grande salle priant pour ne pas mettre autant de temps tous les matins. Il s'installa à la table des serpentard et commença à recouvrir de beurre, une des tartines misent à disposition. Il échangea quelques mots avec un camarade de serpentard puis partit pour son premier cours : Sortilège. Sur son passage il sentait les regard fixés sur ses cheveux, et les chuchotements qu'il déclenchait dans les couloir.

-Jack attend moi ! cria une voix dans son dos, Raiponce le rejoignit en courant, tu es au courant qu'on a le cour de sortilège en commun ?

-Non c'est vraie ? mais c'est génial ! On y va ?

Les deux amis passèrent dix minutes à trouver la salle de sortilège. Le professeur flitwitch qui l'enseignait était un homme tous petit, presque encore plus petit que Jack, chauve avec une barbe blanche, il portait une robe de sorcier pourpre aux motifs dorés. Le premier cours de sortilège paru d'une inutilité absolue à Jack, Après avoir présenté rapidement ce qu'ils feraient pendant le trimestre, Flitwitch leur fit faire tout une série d'exercices de diction censés les entraîner à prononcer les sorts. Jack cessa rapidement de faire ses exercices de diction pour regarder les autre membres de sa classe. Il y avait un dénommé Iago, de petite taille même pour son age et avec des cheveux rouge vif, sa voix haut perché faisait rire sa voisine à chaque fois qui tentait d'articuler une phrase. Jack trouvait cette voix plus horripilante qu'autre chose après avoir passé une soirée à l'entendre dans la salle commune. Sa voisine, une dénommé Wendy d'après Raiponce, avait une coiffure avec des bigoudis retenu par un élégant ruban bleue. Deux sœur de serpentard, Si et Am discutait a fond de la classe en gloussant toute les dix minutes. Un jeune de serdaigle, un certain rafiki, plutôt que de faire l'exercice, avait trempé ses doigts dans l'encre et dessinait maintenant des formes animales sur son pupitre. Jack décidé à s'amuser un peu envoya une boulette de papier sur l'arrière de la tête Shenzi.

-Monsieur Frost ! Le réprimanda Flitwitch avec un regard sévère, je vous prierais d'arrêter de distraire vos camarade et de vous concentrer un peu plus sur votre exercice. 5 points en moins pour serpentard.

Raiponce pendant ce temps continuait à répéter les phrases sans queues ni têtes que leur avait donné le professeur :

-Un dragon gradé dégrada un gradé dragon

Jack se dit que tant qu'a être coincé dans cette classe autant faire ce que demandais le prof, après peu être que ça l'aiderais vraiment à pratiquer la magie :

-Les chaussette de l'archiduchesse sont sèche et archisèche articula-t-il, mon dieu que c'est ridicule.

Le serpentard leva les yeux au ciel, il espérait que le reste de l'année serait un peu plus intéressante.

De retour dans la salle commune il alla directement s'affaler sur son lit.

-Quel journée soupira t il

Il remua un peu sentant quelque chose lui rentrer dans le dos. Jack se releva pour trouver un morceau de parchemin roulé sur son lit. Intrigué, le jeune serpentard l'ouvrit et lu :

_Retrouve moi ce soir à 23h dans la salle des trophées, viens seul_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Merida Dumbroche se dit que cette mâtiné avait plutôt mal commencée, d'abord elle n'avait pas entendu son réveil et s'était levé 20 minutes après l'heure prévu, pestant contre les réveils inadaptés et contre ses camarades de chambre qui l'avaient laissé dormir, elle s'était habillé en quatrième vitesse, sans prendre le temps de se coiffer, comme à son habitude, elle était descendu vers la grande salle. En chemin, Peeves, l'esprit frappeur du château, avait choisit ce moment là pour lui faire un croche patte, après avoir juré contre le méchant personnage, elle était repartie mais avait mis beaucoup plus de temps que prévu pour trouver la grande salle. Les tables étaient presque vide quand elle était arrivé, Merida avait étouffé un nouveau jurons, prit deux croissant et repartie en courant pour essayer d'aller en Métamorphose, le premier cours de la journée.

Elle était donc en train de courir dans les couloir en lançant un jurons toute les vingt secondes, montant et descendant une multitude d'escalier, les cours commencerait dans 3 minutes et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se rappeler des instructions que leur avait donné le préfet lors de leur soir d'arrivé. Et pour couronner l'horreur de la matinée, son premier cours avait lieu avec son oncle comme professeur donc si elle arrivait en retard, il y avait de grande chance pour que celui ci le rapport à sa mère... que du bonheur.

Merida tourna au coins de mur pour tomber sur Harold qui jetait des regards affolés autour de lui et avait presque les larmes au yeux. Il se précipita quasiment sur elle dès qu'il la vit.

-Merida ! Je suis trop content de te voir ! Tu sais où on a cours ?

-Non justement j'espérais que tu pourrais me le dire...

Harold paru plus abattu que jamais, il tournait dans tous les sens, sans savoir vers où se diriger, hésitant entre les escaliers, le couloir ou le corridor. Il jeta un regard désespéré en direction de Merida :

-Il faut pas qu'on arrive en retard pour le premier cours... gémit il, tu imagines, on va être fiché pour le reste de l'année... Non d'un troll, cette salle de classe doit bien être quelque part.

-Vous cherchez une salle de classe ? Demanda une voix depuis le couloir.

Les deux première années se tournèrent vers le garçon qui les regardait. Ou plutôt qui avait le visage tourné vers eux. Ses pupilles blanches étaient dans le vague, lui donnait un air de détachement extrême. Le jeune homme de tous évidence aveugle, avait de long cheveux marrons clairs, une robe de sorcier avec le blaireau de Poufsouffle brodé dessus et un long bâton avec lequel il tâtait le sol devant lui. Merida ne lui donnait qu'une ou deux année de plus qu'eux. Harold, visiblement gêné devant l'infirmité du garçon, n'osait pas répondre.

-Oui, se hâta d'expliquer Merida, Nous devons aller en cours de métamorphose mais nous n'arrivons pas à trouver la salle. Tu sais comment y aller ?

L'aveugle se dirigea vers l'escalier sans répondre, Merida se demandant si il l'avait entendu, Il s'arrêta devant la première marche, s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de frapper le girons du bout de son bâtons. L'escalier se mit alors à bouger dans un raclement de pierre. En fait, c'était tous les escaliers qui s'agençaient pour former un chemin entre les étages.

-Voilà, vous n'avez qu'à monter ces escaliers sur deux étages, et prendre la première porte sur votre droite expliqua leur sauveur, dépêchez vous, Dumbroche n'est pas réputé pour être très patient.

Merida s'apprêtait à le remercier avant d'être coupé par Elsa arrivant du corridor latéral :

-Garrett ! Garrett ! l'appela-t-elle, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? On a cours de défense dans 10 minutes, et Philoctète m'a fais comprendre que je devais m'assurer que tu assiste à ses cours.

-C'est toi Elsa ? Demanda Garrett, Calme toi je montrais juste à des premières années comment aller en métamorphose... Ne t'inquiète pas je peux aller en défense contre les force du mal tous seul.

-Je n'ai aucun doute sur ta capacité à y aller, rétorqua-t-elle juste sur ta motivation. Maintenant dépêche toi, tu te moque peut être d'assister au cours mais moi pas. Je vous conseille d'aller en cours ajouta t elle à l'adresse de Harold et Merida.

La serdaigle prit le bras de l'aveugle et l'entraîna dans le couloir, Merida se retourna et suivi Harold qui s'était précipité dans l'escalier et montait maintenant les marche quatre à quatre. Grâce au chemin de Garrett, ils arrivèrent en Métamorphose avec juste 10 minutes de retard. Merida fut rassuré de voir que son oncle ne leur en voulait pas trop, tous juste leur fit il quelques reproches, se perdre était en effet chose courante lors des deux premiers mois à Poudlard. Les deux amis s'assirent à deux place libre situé au premier rang.

-La métamorphose repris Dumbroche, est l'une des branches les plus difficile de la magie, c'est avant tous une question de force magique et de concentration, voilà pourquoi je n'accepterais ni rêveur, ni chahuteur dans cette classe. Si je surprend quelqu'un perturber ce cours, je me ferais une joie de le transformer en cochon pour le reste du trimestre.

D'un geste vif il sortie sa baguette transforma son bureau en un tigre sous le regard stupéfait de la classe avant de lui faire reprendre sa forme originale. Après une tel démonstration tous les élèves avait hâte de commencer mais ils se rendirent vite compte qu'il n'était pas près d'égaler leur professeur. Après une demi heure d'explications extrêmement compliquées, Dumbroche leur distribua des galets d'une forme ronde identique et leur demanda de leur donner une forme triangulaire. Merida sortie du cours en se disant que si les autres cours se déroulaient comme celui là, ils ne seraient pas nombreux à passer en deuxième année. Seul Harold avait réussie à donner à son galet une forme à peu près rectangulaire bien que ses coins restaient arrondie, le galet de Merida était devenu octogonale ce qu'elle jugeait quand même mieux que celui d'Astrid qui s'était hérissé de pointes sur toute sa surface ou celui de Ed qui avait gonflé et était maintenant collé au plafond comme un étrange ballon d'hélium minéral.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dans la bibliothèque du château, Elsa avait décidée de prendre un peu de bon temps, ce qui pour elle, lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de neige, signifiait se plonger dans un bon bouquin. Il n'y avait rien dire, ça faisait du bien de retrouver Poudlard. Oh bien sûr, à Arendel il y avait sa sœur, mais son accession à l'école de magie les avait un peu séparées. Elsa se surpris à penser qu'elle aurait bien aimé qu'une année entière passe, juste pour que Anna vienne enfin à Poudlard. A chaque fois qu'elles en parlaient, Elsa avait vu des étoiles briller dans les yeux de sa cadette. La serdaigle se replongea dans son livre, c'était le livre des sorts et enchantements complémentaires (édition complète) par Miranda Fauconnette. C'était une sorte d'encyclopédie des sortilèges qui n'avaient pas eu la chance d'être intégré à l'incontournable livre des sorts et enchantements souvent car ils étaient trop compliqués, trop situationnels ou trop méconnus. Elsa l'avait déjà lu une bonne vingtaine de fois mais il lui semblait qu'à chaque nouvelle lecture elle y découvrait quelque chose de nouveau.

-Hé, Elsa ! Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Le jeune fille réprima un grognement, elle avait espéré que pour le premier jour de l'année, la bibliothèque serait un endroit tranquille mais il semblait que non. Elsa leva les yeux de son livre pour les poser sur Jack Frost debout juste devant elle. Le voir lui rappela tous les sentiments contradictoires qui l'avaient assaillie dans le wagon de Slugorn. Jack était presque une légende vivante, elle avait passé la fin de son enfance à entendre son histoire, elle l'avait imaginé quelques fois à quoi il pouvait ressembler, mais à chaque fois son esprit faisait une copie de Jack Frost, le créateur du clan. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait vu, elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Certes il n'avait rien d'héroïque, et on l'imaginait mal se tenir face à une horde de mages noirs venant d'exécuter ses parents. Il était de toute évidence jeune et idiot, vantard sur ses capacités tous en étant réservé sur son passé. Mais il avait une détermination qui n'était pas désagréable.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Frost ?

-Appel moi Jack s'il te plaît...

-D'accord répondit elle de mauvaise grâce. Qu'est ce que tu veux Jack ?

-Eh bien répondit-il visiblement mal à l'aise, je me demandait si tu connaissait un sort qui permet de produire de la lumière...

Elsa fronça les sourcils, soupçonneuse :

-Oui, j'en connais un... Pourquoi ?

-Est ce que tu peux me l'apprendre ?

Elsa pris son temps pour réfléchir, le sortilège d'illumination n'était pas le plus compliqué, l'apprendre ne demandait généralement pas beaucoup de temps, et comme c'était le début de l'année elle n'avait pas encore de devoirs, autant le lui apprendre et se montrer sympathique. La serdaigle passa donc sa première soirée de de l'année, à répéter au jeune serpentard comment agiter sa baguette tous en prononçant la formule. Elle se força à rire quand un échecs du première année créa une bourrasque glacé qui éparpilla les notes qu'elle avait prise pendant le cours de botanique. Jack se montra relativement doué car il parvint à produire une lumière correcte après seulement vingt minutes d'essais. Ils continuèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes pour s'assurer que Jack maîtrisait parfaitement le sortilège puis elle lui demanda :

-Maintenant que tu maîtrise ce sort, peut être vas tu me dire pourquoi tu tenais tant à l'apprendre...

-...Pour ma culture personnelle, répondit-il après un petit temps d'hésitation.

Elsa fit un sourire sceptique, il n'était pas bien compliqué d'imaginer ce que voulait faire un petit serpentard vantard avec un sort qui lui permettrait de s'éclairer la nuit. Elle ne pensa pas une seconde à le dénoncer, et lâcha sur un ton désinvolte :

-Alors pour ta culture, sache que les préfets commencent leur ronde de nuit à 22h30 et qui font un rapport toute les heures au bureau des préfets, au quatrième étages, à ce moment il n'y a plus personne dans les couloirs, à par Rusard et lady Tremain, mais ils sont facile à entendre, Rusard n'arrête pas de grogner et lady Tremain à des talons hauts. Mais bien sûr ça ne doit pas t'intéresser...

-Non pas du tous Répondit Jack avec un clins d'œil. C'est bientôt l'heure du dîné, on se verra sans doute là-bas...

-Attend Jack, la retint Elsa. Prend ça, je pense que ça pourrais t'intéresser. Il est a moi donc ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'aura pas à le rendre à la bibliothèque.

Elle lui tendit le lourd volume : sorts et enchantements complémentaires. Jack pris le livre se demandant ce qu'on pouvait trouver d'intéressant dans un livre, surtout aussi épais que celui là.

Jack la remercia une dernière fois avant de partir. De nouveau seule, Elsa rangea tout les feuillets que leur entraînement avait éparpillé. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui avait révélé toutes ces informations sur les rondes des préfets, d'autant qu'elle n'était jamais sortit elle même du dortoir la nuit. Elle espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème pour Jack, il n'était pas bon de se faire remarquer dès sa première journée. Elsa sortit de la bibliothèque se demandant qu'est ce qui pouvait inciter Jack à une escapade nocturne.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Merci de suivre, aimer et surtout commenter !


	7. Le 1er jour (partie2)

Raiponce s'affala sur le fauteuil de la salle commune, elle était exténuée, la vie dans la tour ne l'avait sûrement pas préparé à ça. Elle n'avait rien à faire à par cuisiner, peindre, faire le ménage et préparer des ingrédients pour sa mère. Le cours de Sortilèges avait été relativement facile, ils n'avaient eu que des exercices de diction. Mais ils avaient enchaîné avec le cours de Botanique dont elle était ressortie couverte de terre, une griffure d'épine sur le bras. Pour finir par le pire, un cours de Défense contre les Force du Mal, le professeur, un dénommé Philoctète, était d'une petite taille qui semblait vouloir concurrencer celle du professeur Flitwitch, de cheveux brun plaqués sur son crane, un bouc proéminent, de petits yeux perçant mais surtout une grande bouche qu'il adorait utiliser pour crier sur les élèves.

-Vous êtes ici pour apprendre comment affronter les pires dangers dont recèle notre monde commença-t-il, d'une voix criarde. Ici, on ne transforme pas un rat en verre à pied pour s'amuser ou on ne prépare pas une potion qui nous servirait en cas de furoncle ! Aussi il m'étonnerait que vous arriviez à comprendre la réaction face à une manticorps furieuse ou le maléfice d'un mage noir brisant votre esprit avant de consommer votre âme... Je pourrais vous apprendre à défaire des dragons, briser les plus puissantes malédictions et même défier la mort elle même si vous étiez autre chose que le ramassis de concombres qui assiste habituellement à mes cours !

Ce discours fut suivi d'un long silence. Harold, visiblement mal à l'aise, remua maladroitement sur sa chaise qui grinça sous son poids.

-Toi ! Cria Philoctète en pointant le doigt sur le petit viking, peux tu me citer le sortilège de désarmement ?

Harold regardant le professeur d'un air incrédule avant de baisser les yeux. Raiponce fouilla un peu dans sa mémoire et leva la mains, augmentant encore le malaise d'Harold.

-Je ne sais pas monsieur répondit le viking d'une toute petite voix

Philoctète eu un rictus méprisant :

-Essayons encore monsieur Horrib'Haddock, repris Philoctète qui n'avait pas prêté attention à la mains tendu de Raiponce, où iriez vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter une toison d'or ?

Raiponce leva un peu plus la mains, mais Harold comme la plupart des élèves de la classe ne semblait pas savoir le moins du monde où trouver une toisons d'or. Harold secoua finalement la tête en regardant ses chaussures.

-Apparemment vous n'avez même pas pris l'initiative d'ouvrir votre livre avant d'arriver ici, ajouta Philoctète, que c'est décevant. Peut être pourriez vous vous rattraper en me disant la différence entre un loup garous et un animagus ?

Harold se ratatina sur sa chaise comment si il voulait disparaître dans le bois, il n'osait pas répondre de peur des futurs reproches du professeur. Raiponce décida qu'elle en avait assez vu :

-S'il vous plaît monsieur, intervint elle, un animagus est...

-Silence miss Gothel, le coupa Philoctète avec un regard noir, je ne vous ai pas invité à parler, vos réponses, si tant est qu'elles soient justes, ne m'intéresse pas, je retire un point à serdaigle. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Harold. Quand à vous sachez que le sortilège de désarmement se nomme expiliarmus, une toison d'or est une matière doré semblable à de la laine que sécrète certains dragons de Grèce pour faire leur nid, enfin là où un loup-garous est une personne subissant une transformation par mois durant laquelle il perd le contrôle de lui même, un animagus est un sorcier qui peut se transformer à loisir en un animal... maintenant je vous prierais de prendre note de toutes ces informations.

Tous les élèves sortirent rapidement une plume et un parchemin pour écrire ce que venait de dire le professeur. Le cours continua par un long questionnaire sur les méthodes de défense et les créatures magiques les plus dangereuses. A la fin du cour les élèves sortirent de la classe les nerfs à vif, pas un n'avait été réprimandé sur sa réponse alors qu'il n'avait écrit que la moitié de la phrase. Raiponce soupira tentant d'évacuer le stress de cette journée.

-Ça va ?

Elsa venait d'arriver un livre à la main. Raiponce, heureuse de pouvoir se confier, lui raconta tous ce qui s'était passer, particulièrement pendant le cours de Philoctète, Elsa la rassura aussitôt :

-Phil est persuadé que si il est suffisamment dur, ses élèves seront la prochaine génération d'aurores, mais il a un bon fond... mais vraiment tous au fond.

-Pourtant il avait vraiment l'air d'en vouloir à Harold.

-Ne t'inquiète pas il voulait juste faire un exemple, ça s'arrangera au cours de l'année.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

De son cotés, le jeune Poufsouffle était allongé sur son lit. Cette fois c'est sûr se dit il c'est le pire moment de ma vie. Sa première journée avait été des plus déplaisante. Il s'était perdu dans les couloirs dès le matin et était arrivé en retard à son premier cours de l'année, le cours de métamorphose était d'une complexité extrême et il n'avait qu'a grand peine réussie à obtenir un résultat satisfaisant. Juste après être sortie de classe, il s'était éloigné du groupe et avait croisé le concierge, un certain Argus Rusard, qui lui avait trouvé un air louche à déambuler au hasard dans les couloirs et n'avait rien voulu entendre au fait qu'il cherchait les toilettes. Il n'avait échappé à la retenu que grâce à l'intervention du moine gras, le fantôme de Poufsouffle, qui après dix minutes de débat acharné, avait réussi à convaincre le furieux personnage d'abandonner la punition.

Harold qui avait finalement trouvé les toilettes, mit un temps incroyablement long à trouver la grande salle pour le déjeuné. Lorsqu'il fus arrivé, il s'était glissé aussi discrètement que possible, ce qui vu sa taille n'était pas trop difficile, à la table des Poufsouffle pour y prend un rapide repas, essentiellement composé de choux de bruxelle, un aliment que le petit viking détestait. Juste après le repas, il se hâta vers la salle de potion. Le professeur Slugorn commença l'année par un questionnaire auquel Harold ne compris que la moitié des questions et n'arriva à répondre correctement à pratiquement aucune d'entre elles. En fais il n'y avait que les question concernant l'herbologie où il avait répondu sans trop d'hésitation. Slugorn avait ramassé les copies avant de leur ordonner de sortir. Sur le chemin, Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, ravit d'avoir des nouveaux élèves à tourmenter, les avait aspergés d'encre et Harold situé en fin de file avait reçu la bouteille encore à moitié pleine sur la tête. Mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qui l'attendait dans le dernier des cours : Défense contre les forces du mal.

Dès le début du cours le professeur s'était acharné sur lui, l'assaillant de questions auquel il n'avait visiblement aucune chance de répondre et le réprimandant à chaque échec. Philoctète leur avait donné un questionnaire tous aussi compliqué que celui de Slugorn mais là où le professeur de potion s'était contenté d'observer la classe depuis son bureau, Philoctète semblait mettre un point d'honneur à passer entre les tables, s'arrêtant près des élèves pour regarder ses réponses et leur reprocher chaque échecs. Après vingt minutes passées à calmer ses nerfs, Harold s'était dirigé vers la grande salle pour dîner. Sur le chemin il avait rencontré un gros chat gris et noir, le petit poufsouffle, toujours ravi de voir des animaux s'était arrêté et avait commencé à le caresser, le chat ronronnant au passage de sa main. Ce moment ne dura pas longtemps car il fut interrompu moins d'une minute plus tard par Lady Tremain, une autre concierge, qui l'accusa d'avoir attenter à la vie de Lucifer, le gros chat qui lui appartenait. Le dîner ne se déroula pas mieux que le déjeuné, Plus il mangeait et plus il avait du mal à manger, manger tous seul ne le dérangeait pas en sois, Beurk l'y avait habitué, mais c'était plus cette sale impression qui se dégageait du châteaux, ce sentiment de mystères et que chaque tableaux cachait quelque chose, mais après une journée pareil, Harold n'était pas pressé de découvrir les autres secrets de Poudlard.

Harold était donc allongé sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, après avoir passé 1h30 à se tourner et se retourner sous sa couette sans parvenir à s'endormir. Les respirations paisibles de ses camarades de dortoir, loin de l'apaiser, accentuaient en lui son malaise comme quoi il était le seul à ne pas parvenir correctement à s'endormir.

Pour la seizième fois, Harold se leva, alla jusqu'au toilette pour boire avant de retourner vers le dortoir. Mais avant d'arriver à son lit Harold décida qu'il n'arriverait pas à se coucher, se glissa hors de la salle commune. Chacun a ses techniques pour se détendre, mais Harold n'avait jamais trouvé mieux que prendre l'air. Les couloirs vides de l'école avait un effet apaisant, le petit viking marcha dans les couloirs sans trop savoir où aller, il tourna pendant quelques minutes avant de prendre la direction des portes du châteaux. De nuit, le château paraissait plus accueillant, plus ouvert, Harold parvenait à retenir chaque couloir qu'il empruntait, en un instant il parvint dans le parc. Avec le ciel étoilé au dessus de la tête, Harold sentit les derniers lambeaux de son stress s'évanouir. Il parcouru le parc, passa près de la cabane d'Hagrid qui vibrait sous les ronflements du demi géant, avant de pénétrer dans la forêt interdite. Le petit viking caressa l'écorce des premiers arbres, les forêts avait toujours un charme secret, celle-ci était présente depuis plusieurs siècles, sans doute était elle là depuis avant la construction du château. Il se balada pendant de longues minutes, se promettant de revenir avec son carnet et un crayon. Harold, commençant à sentir les effets de la fatigue, décida de revenir vers le château, ses mains continuant à toucher les troncs des arbres. Harold s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit une irrégularité dans l'écorce d'un chêne centenaire : quatre entailles parallèles. Le petit viking examina la blessure de l'arbre, pendant un instant il resta sans bouger, puis sans comprendre vraiment ce qu'il faisait, il laissa la magie s'écouler dans ses bras et les déchirures de l'arbre se refermèrent. Harold se sentit soudain encore plus fatigué, il prit une bouffé d'air frais pour éviter de s'effondrer sur le sol de la forêt, puis reprit le chemin du château.

Après la plénitude de la forêt, le château, même de nuit, lui paraissait bruyant avec ses tableaux toujours en mouvement, une ou deux armures qui grinçaient, ou les craquements des elfes de maisons en train de transplaner. Le petit viking repassa par les couloirs, s'arrêta quelques secondes pour se remémorer le chemin quand il entendit un bruit de pas. Il se retourna pour voir une lumière approchant de l'angle du couloir. Se rappelant soudain qu'il n'avait absolument pas le droit d'être ici, il devait être près de minuit, Harold tourna les talons pour courir vers sa salle commune, il n'alla pas loin car il se prit les pieds dans le lourd tapis et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Essayant de reprendre son souffle, Harold roula sur le dos, essayant de se préparer psychologiquement à de nouveaux reproches et la punition qui l'attendait, et vit un silhouette tenant une baguette l'éblouissant presque, une silhouette aux cheveux blanc.

-Jack ?!

-Harold ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Euuuhh... J'étais partit me balader... Et toi ?

-Moi... Pareil...

Les deux adolescents restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, puis Harold reprit :

-Bon ba, je vais me coucher, à demain...

-A demain. Fais attention, il y a des préfets et les concierges qui patrouillent.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jack tourna la poignée et pénétra dans la salle des trophées, sa baguette tendu éclairant les coupes et les insignes qui recouvraient les murs. Il tourna en rond dans la salle pendant dix minutes se demandant qui allait venir. Pendant un instant il se sentit très bête, et si personne ne venait ? Si il ne s'agissait que d'une mauvaise blague et qu'il était venu pour rien ? Jack hésita deux secondes avant de se diriger vers la porte

-Jack Frost ! Quel honneur pour moi !

Le jeune homme se retourna si vite qu'il en eu le tournis, son cœur battait à tous rompre, la voix qu'il venait d'entendre était froide, un peu semblable à la sienne mais avait une intonation qui semblait rire de tout. Le faisceau de lumière de sa baguette repoussait les ténèbres sans révéler le propriétaire de la voix.

-Tu es plus petit que je ne l'imaginais, chuchota la voix depuis son épaule.

Jack fit volte face pour tomber nez-à-nez avec un jeune homme, d'environ quatorze ans, assez beau, de long cheveux noirs coiffé en arrière et la peau d'une blancheur inhabituel, un sourire réjouie flottant sur son visage.

-Qui es tu ? Demanda jack Frost avec méfiance en gardant la baguette tendu devant lui. Il ne savait pas comment l'utiliser pour se défendre mais au moins il ne serait pas pris par surprise en cas d'attaque.

-Tu peux m'appeler Pitch Black répondit le garçon son sourire s'élargissant encore.

Jack mit quelques secondes à intégrer l'information. C'était impossible, Pitch Black était le mage noir tué par son père il y a plus de vingt ans, comment pouvait il se trouver à poudlard sous l'apparence de ce jeune homme.

-C'est impossible rétorqua jack d'une voix moins assuré qu'il ne l'aurais voulu, pitch black est mort il y a 20 ans. Qui es tu ?

-Je suis belle et bien pitch black répéta l'autre, celui dont tu parle est mon grand père, nous avions le même prénom. Je peux t'assurer que porter ce nom n'est pas facile.

Jack se détendit juste un peu, il n'avait pas à faire à un revenant, dans le monde de la magie, même la mort n'était pas toujours définitive.

-Et que me veux tu ?

Pitch se détourna et marcha jusqu'au fond de la pièce.

-Je voulait te montrer ceci, répondit il.

D'un coup de baguette magique il éclaira un mur recouvert de médailles et d'insigne. Jack s'approcha pour il jeter un coup d'oeil : Oswald Frost, Hanna Frost, Fulbert Frost, Minerva frost... Les noms des membres de sa familles recouvrait un bon quart du mur. Son regard dériva jusqu'à une petite coupe ornée des inscriptions : Arthis Frost, vainqueur du tournoi de sortilège.

-Tu dois en être très fiers je suppose ? Demanda Pitch Black, tu verras que je n'ai pas non plus à me plaindre de ma famille.

D'un nouveau coup de baguette magique il fit s'éclairer une autre portion du mur révélant une nouvelles série de nom : Dorcas Black, Éloïse Black, Willy Black, Azazel Black...

Jack regarda tour à tour chaque liste de nom sans trop savoir quoi en penser. Il fit de gros efforts pour s'arracher à cette contemplation.

-Et alors ? Demanda t il, quel rapport avec moi ?

-Tu dois savoir jeune frost que ta famille et la mienne on toujours été en opposition, peut importe l'époque, le lieu ou la raison, nos deux familles se sont toujours affrontées depuis la nuit des temps. Tu connais déjà le combat entre ton père Arthis Frost et mon grand père Pitch Black mais savais tu que mon père et ton oncle se sont affrontés ? Et il ne s'agit là que d'exemple récent, mon très noble ancêtre Jacob Black avait soumis la moitié de la Bretagne en 1450 avant de perdre contre Oswald Frost, aussi appelé sub-zero. Nul n'est capable d'expliquer cette rivalité qui dure depuis la nuit des temps.

-C'est parce que les black se ont toujours utilisé la magie noire pour servir les ténèbres !

Pitch éclata de rire, un rire spontané mais froid.

-Tu le pense vraiment ? Demanda t il quand son fou rire se fut calmé. Je te l'ai dit, nos familles se sont affronté peux importe le contexte et la raison. Le black on servit les ténèbres mais c'est aussi le cas des Frost. Je pourrais te parler Deacon Frost, mage noir du moyen age, meurtrier de masse soupçonné d'être un vampire. Ou de Emma Frost, l'un des legilimen les plus puissant du siècle dernier, elle a participé à de nombreux massacres de moldu avant d'être arrêtée par Azazel Black(1). J'oubliais Cubert Frost, un mangemort responsable de quinze meurtres sous les ordres de Voldemort avant d'être vaincu par Sirius black.

Jack se figea. Est ce que c'était vraie ? North avait toujours parlé de sa famille avec de nombreux éloges, avait on volontairement oublié de lui faire part des atrocités que certains de ses ancêtres avaient commise.

-Et alors ? Répéta Jack, faisant de gros effort pour ne pas montrer son trouble sans y parvenir complètement. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Juste te dire que je me moque des morts de mes ancêtres, mon grand père était un imbécile obsédé par son désir de pouvoir, il est mort et tant mieux, donc il n'y aura pas de vengeance expliqua Pitch en tendant la main à Jack.

L'héritier des Frost hésita dix seconde avant de baisser sa baguette et de serrer la main de l'héritier des Black

-Par contre, continua Pitch je ne peux pas déroger à la tradition familial

Jack ne compris qu'en voyant une intense lumière rouge et tous devint noir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) je vous invite à chercher les nom des black et des frost, car certain n'ont pas été choisie au hasard

Voila donc c'est la deuxième partie de la première journée de cours des big four. Avec l'apparition de mon petit chouchou : pitch, je pense que c'est assez évident qu'il va jouer un rôle important par la suite. Je vous invite TRES fortement à commenter (reviewer) même une toute petite phrase ça donne envie de continuer. et ça peut même accélérer le rythme de mes parution, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, encore une fois n'hésite pas à commenter et bonne journée


	8. Cours de vol

La première chose que sentit jack c'était une mains sur son épaule qui le secouait, la première chose qu'il entendit fut :

-Jack ? Jack ! Mais lève toi non d'un troll !

Jack ouvrit paresseusement un yeux pour voir un Harold avec un air un peu inquiet penché sur lui. Le viking sentant que la précédente manœuvre avait fonctionné le secoua plus violemment en continuant de crier :

-Mais lève toi ! On va être en retard en histoire de la magie ! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de piquer un somme dans la salle des trophées !?

Jack tiqua sur les derniers mots. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir qu'il se trouvait effectivement dans la salle des trophées, comment était il arrivé ici ? Puis en un éclair il se souvint du soir de la veille : l'invitation, la rencontre avec Pitch Black et surtout la sortilège que ce traître lui avait lancé.

-A le fils de yéti ! Jura Jack, je vais le retrouver et lui faire bouffer sa baguette à cette enflure.

Il se releva d'un bond, et voulu sortir de la salle avant d'être retenu par Harold.

-Attend je sais pas à qui tu veux faire bouffer sa baguette mais là on a un cours d'histoire de la magie qui commence dans 5 minutes. Alors si tu pouvais le faire après les cours ça serais mieux.

Jack pesta intérieurement, le cours d'histoire de la magie était de l'avis général un cours où on pouvait finir sa nuit car le professeur, un fantôme dénommé Binns, se moquait bien de l'attention de ses élèves. Mais il faisait quand même l'appel et Jack préférait ne pas avoir d'absence qu'il lui faudrait justifier plus tard. En grognant il fit demi tour, et se laissa guidé par Harold qui recommença a l'interroger

-Mais qu'est ce que tu faisais allongé dans la salle des trophées ? Imagine si c'était Rusard ou Tremain qui t'avait trouvé, tu aurais eu au moins un mois entier de retenu... au mieux.

Jack réfléchie pendant quelques secondes, sans savoir si il voulait se confier à Harold, c'était une affaire de famille mais il valait mieux que quelqu'un sois au courant, juste au cas ou. Alors Jack lui raconta tous.

-Eh ba dis donc, souffla Harold quand il eut terminé son récit. Il a l'air vachement dangereux ce Pitch. Peut être que tu devrais aller voir les profs.

-Non répliqua catégoriquement Jack. C'est une affaire entre lui et moi, entre Black et Frost.

Harold ne trouva rien à répondre. Ils cheminèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Harold reprenne la parole :

-Ah oui, j'ai oublié qu'il y avait un hiboux qui est venu pour toi ce matin, comme tu n'étais pas là, alors je lui ai pris le courrier, je te raconte pas comment j'ai du batailler pour l'arracher à sa patte. Donc tiens c'est pour toi.

Le jeune viking lui tendit un petit paquet accompagné d'une lettre. Jack l'ouvrit et lu :

_Cher Jack, _

_J'ai reçu une lettre de Sandy qui m'a dit que tu avais été répartie à Serpentard. Tous d'abord félicitation, tu es l'un des seul de l'orphelinat à avoir été à Serpentard. Conformément à la tradition, je t'offre ta poupée de l'âme. J'aurais du te la donner quand tu es partie mais tu as pratiquement disparu juste après avoir passé la barrière. Profite bien de poudlard et n'oublie pas que tu peux demander de l'aide aux autres membres de l'orphelinat._

_Vanellope dit que tu lui manque beaucoup et qu'elle a hâte que tu lui raconte tous ce que tu as fais_

_On se verra à Noël_

_North_

Jack déballa ensuite le petit paquet qui était joint à la lettre. A l'intérieur se trouvait une petite figurine de bois le représentant dans son habituel sweat bleue marine. C'était la tradition à guardian gates d'offrir à un nouvel élève de poudlard, une petite figurine, fabriquée par North, qu'on appelait poupée de l'âme. A chaque fois que la personne accomplissait quelque chose qui était notable, North fabriquait une poupée supplémentaire qui allait au dessus de la première poupée. Jack savait que North fabriquait toujours une seconde couche pour le passage des ASPIC, mais aussi que Sandy avait reçu une seconde couche lorsqu'il avait surveillé les membres de l'orphelinat pendant un mois, évitant trois batailles de polochons, six accidents d'escalade de la tour et un incendie, pour que North puisse allez chercher Vanellope.

Les deux élèves arrivèrent enfin en classe d'histoire de la magie, Jack s'affala sur son pupitre alors que Harold sortait du parchemin et sa plume. La tête enfouie dans ses bras, Jack réfléchit à tous ce qui lui était arrivé dans la salle des trophées. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la logique de Pitch, il était clair qu'ils n'allaient pas être ami, mais jusqu'où irait Pitch pour lui faire du tord, Jack n'en avait aucune idée. N'allait il que le taquiner et faire quelques coups bas à son égard ? Ou irait-il jusqu'à le blesser ou même pire...?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Merida avait du mal à contenir son excitation, dans dix minutes elle aurait son premier cours de vol. Il faut dire que ce cours était sans nul doute le plus attendu, tous les enfants de famille de sorcier savaient quel importance revêtait la maîtrise du balais pour la population magique, à la fois mode de transport, symbole d'indépendance et outil sportif le plus connu. Merida avait elle même essayé, dans le plus strict mépris des ordres de sa mère, le vieux balais de son père. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres à ce souvenir, un des ses exploits les plus mémorable.

Un coup d'œil à son emploi du temps lui révéla que ce cours était en commun avec les serpentards. Merida pensa pendant quelques secondes que passer ce cours avec Jack ne lui plairait pas mais après réflexion il serait sans doute plus intéressant qu'avec Harold ou Raiponce. Harold lui avait dit que Beurk ne connaissait pratiquement pas l'usage du balais. Quand des lézards géants pouvant vous transformer en merguez dominaient le ciel, il était normal que les hommes préfèrent rester au sol. Seul quelques chasseurs de dragons parmi les plus intrépide, qu'Harold avait qualifié de cinglés sadiques aux tendances suicidaires, osait utiliser des balais. Quand à Raiponce, c'était loin d'être mieux, sa mère lui avait formellement interdit de s'approcher du seul balais de la maison, gardé dans une boite fermée à triple tours, et elle avait passé une grande partie de son enfance à l'écouter raconter toutes les blessures que subissaient les sorciers et sorcières qui se risquaient à se servir d'un balais. Autant dire que la blonde n'était pas pressée d'être confrontée à une pratique qu'elle s'imaginait aussi dangereuse.

La gryffondor réprima son impatience en tapant sur la table de manière continue, une attitude qui était efficace mais qui avait l'inconvénient de créer un bruit si horripilant que Astrid lui conseilla très rapidement d'arrêter si elle ne voulait pas, selon ses termes : ''prendre une tel baffe qu'elle n'aurait plus besoin de balais pour voler''. Merida arrêta donc à contrecœur, moins à cause des menace d'Astrid que du regard de reproche des autres gryffondors. L'excitation étant trop forte elle se leva de la table des gryffondors, non sans avoir glissé une grosse pomme dans sa poche. Sans trop savoir où aller elle décida finalement d'arriver (très) en avance pour le cours de quidditch, elle n'avait pas pris l'habitude d'arriver à l'heure durant la journée d'hier mais pour ce cours elle se devait de faire un effort. Le terrain de quidditch était encore désert. A vingt minutes du début du cours, Merida le comprenait sans peine. Son excitation étant toujours irrépressible, elle se mit à faire les cents pas.

-Ça va la rouquine ? Interrogea une voix horripilante, on dirait une lionne en cage, encore qu'une lionne aurait sans doute plus de majesté.

-Jack ! S'écria Merida en voyant le serpentard. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je savais pas quoi faire alors je suis venu en avance au cours...

-Tu aurais pu aller te noyer dans le lac !

-Je suis sûr que la température du lac est génial plaisanta Jack, Tu devrais essayer les bains froid, ça te calmerais.

-Malheureusement même ça ne pourrais te débarrasser de ton arrogance. Je doute que ton balais arrivera à décoller avec une tête aussi grosse.

-Non seulement j'arriverais à m'envoler mais contrairement à toi je resterais sûr mon balais, je doute que tu en fasse autant. Ne monte pas trop haut sinon tu vas te faire mal en tombant.

-Si tu continue c'est toi qui va tomber et ça ne sera pas à cause de ton incapacité sur un balais.

Jack ne répondit tous de suite, lui adressant juste un sourire.

-Pas mal, Reprit il, je ne pensais pas qu'une princesse puisse avoir une telle répartie, surtout une princesse qui se coiffe à coup de sorts explosifs...

-Ni moi qu'un givré comme toi puisse former une phrase correctement conjuguée.

Les deux amis continuèrent à se taquiner pendant une minute avant l'arrivé de Mme Bibine. Elle leur demanda aussitôt de l'aider à installer les balais pour la séance. Ils furent bientôt rejoins par le reste des élèves. Mme Bibine expliqua alors comment ''dompter'' son balais.

-Tendez la mains droite au dessus du balais et dites « debout ! »

-Debout ! Crièrent tous les élèves.

Le balais de Merida lui sauta aussitôt dans la mains, en face d'elle Jack lui lança un sourire triomphant, son balais en mains. Mais ils étaient parmi les seuls à réussir cette exploit. Celui d'Astrid frémit mais ne décolla pas. Quand tous le monde eut récupéré son balais, Mme bibine leur montra comment enfourcher correctement son balais sans glisser. Quand tous les élèves furent correctement installé, la professeur de vol leur donna une série d'instructions pour maîtriser leur balais, avant de leur montrer l'itinéraire de vol qu'ils devraient emprunter. Mme bibine donna un bref coup de sifflet et tous les balais quittèrent le sol. Au moment précis où Merida fut dans le ciel, elle ressentie un plaisir simple, celui de voler, de s'envoler dans le vent et vers le ciel. Quand elle était sur un balais,, le ciel d'été était le plus beau des paysage et ce vent qui l'appelait l'unique ami dont elle avait besoin. Il n'y avait rien qui pouvait lui dicter quoi faire maintenant...

-Mademoiselle Dumbroche ! Descendez tous de suite ! Ordonna Mme Bibine.

La rousse dut atterrir pour se faire réprimander d'être monter aussi haut. Après une série de nouvelle recommandation, les élèves repartirent !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jack redécolla, lorsqu'il était dans le ciel, il avait l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec son balais. Il était arrivé à la bonne hauteur que quelque chose le heurta violemment de la droite

-Eh Frost lui lança Shenzi, t'arrive pas à tenir sur ton balais ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda jack en se redressant difficilement

-Je me disais que je ne t'avais pas encore remercier pour les boulettes de papier dans la tête du cours de Sortilège répondit Shenzi avec un sourire mauvais

-Tu peux pas me laisser tranquille ?

-J'insiste ! Je vais aussi te lancer quelque chose mais comme je suis bien plus gentille, je ne le jetterais pas sur toi... dis moi jack, tu la reconnais ?

La Serpentard lui montra un petite figurine : la poupée de l'âme de Jack.

-Rend moi ça Shenzi ! S'écria Jack, sinon je te fais tomber de ton balais

-Vraiment ? Ricanna Shenzi, essaie pour voir

Jack ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, il lui fonça dessus. Shenzi ne parvint que de justesse à éviter Jack qui fit un virage en épingle pour repartir à la charge. Les deux Serpentards échangèrent un regard et il sembla qu'ils eurent la même idée.

-Attrape si tu peux, cria-t-elle

Et elle lança la poupée le plus loin possible. Jack se lança à la poursuite de la petite poupée en bois. Il vit son effigie chuter inexorablement vers le sol. Il pencha sur son balais et accéléra, le vent sifflant à ses oreilles. Sans vraiment en prendre conscience, il tendit la main et réussi à récupérer sa poupée de l'âme à moins d'un mètre du sol, avant de parvenir à se redresser au tous dernier moment pour atterrirent sur la pelouse du parc.

Jack leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir Shenzi recevoir une grosse pomme dans la tête. Et Merida qui criait sur la serpentard :

-ça t'amuse de lancer des objets ! Et bien prend toi ça ! En plus à cause de toi j'ai gâché une belle pomme que je...

-JACK FROST ! MERIDA DUMBROCHE !

Madame Bibine avait vu toute la scène et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs

-Comment avez vous pu oser... ? Vous auriez pu vous casser quelque chose ! Et vous miss Dumbroche je ne pensais pas que vous auriez un comportement aussi immature ! Vous n'êtes pas près d'oublier la punition que...

-S'il vous plaît professeur intervint une voix derrière Madame Bibine, je pense que c'est moi qui vais m'occuper d'eux.

Le professeur Slugorn venait d'arriver si vite qu'il paraissait avoir transplané. Ignorant complètement le regard furieux de Madame Bibine, il prit Jack et Merida par les bras et les tira vers le château. Jack savait qu'il était inutile de dire quelque chose pour sa défense, sa seule consolation était la petit forme de bois qu'il serrait dans sa main. Il se disait qu'il avait sans doute établie un record, se faire renvoyer dès le deuxième jour. Slugorn s'arrêta devant une salle de classe, il frappa trois fois à la porte avant d'ouvrir la porte.

-Excusez moi dit-il à Philoctète qui donnait cours dans la classe, puis-je vous emprunter Hook un petit instant ? Oh et je vais aussi demander à Phillips de m'accompagner.

Hook et Phillips étaient deux élèves de 5ème année, le premier était svelte, élégant avec de longs cheveux noirs coiffés d'une manière aristocratique, son uniforme impeccablement ajusté était agrémenté d'une rose épinglé au niveau du cœur. Le second était mieux bâtit avec des cheveux brun coupé court, l'uniforme de poudlard dissimulant mal sa musculature travaillée.

Slugorn fit entrer les quatre élèves dans une salle vide.

-Bien, Frost je vous présente Killian James Hook (1), le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Serpentard, Killian je vous ai trouvé un attrapeur.

Killian jeta un regard sceptique à son directeur de maison.

-Vous êtes sûr monsieur ? Demanda-t-il, je sais que vous croyez beaucoup aux liens du sang mais il n'a sans doute pas hérité des talents d'Arthis.

-C'est là que vous avez tous faux Hook, répondit Slugorn avec un sourire réjouie, j'ai vu ce jeune homme faire une piqué de 15 mètres pour rattraper une petite figurine et s'en sortir sans égratignure. Avouez que c'est la marque du talent, je dirais même la marque d'un don.

Hook reporta son attention sur Jack Frost mais le regarda avec un intérêt tous neuf.

-Très impressionnant reconnu-t-il, c'était ta première leçon de vol ?

-J'avais utilisé un peu le balais de Père, répondit Jack dans un soucis d'honnêteté, mais c'était mon premier cours de vol.

-Prédisposition en bonne et du forme, s'exclama Hook, Mais je tiens à voir de mes propres yeux de quoi vous êtes capable, donc rendez vous ce samedi dans le stade à 18h, nous verrons ce que tu vaux.

Le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard se tourna ensuite vers Slughorn

-Merci de l'avoir repéré professeur, mais pourquoi avoir emmener Phillips et cette jeune gryffondore avec vous ? J'aurais voulu garder secrète l'identité des membres de mon équipe, et particulièrement celle de l'attrapeur, jusqu'au dernier moment.

-Désolé Killian mais il n'y as pas que dans notre maison que j'ai trouvé des joueurs d'exceptions, répondit Slughorn, Mr Phillips je crois que vous cherchez un poursuiveur ? Je vous recommande donc vivement cette jeune fille, elle est parvenu à atteindre la tête de l'un de ses camarades avec une pomme.

-Excusez moi professeur, vous avez dit une pomme?!

-Exactement une pomme ! Ce n'était évidemment pas un souafle mais une telle capacité mériterait d'être développée. Je ne suis pas le directeur de votre maison, je ne peux donc que vous la conseiller et lever la restriction habituelle qui empêche les premières années d'avoir un balais.

-Très bien, répondit Philips avoir un sourire réjouie, je ne promet rien mais je serais ravie de te voir aux essais pour les poursuiveurs qui à lieu ce samedi.

-Parfais, conclue Slughorn, j'espère vous voir au plus tôt lors d'un match. Si ma mémoire est bonne, la première rencontre est entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, j'ai hâte d'y être. Bien entendu je soutiens ma maison mais je souhaite plus que tous un match âpre et disputé. Maintenant je vous conseil de retourner en cours. Frost, j'attends de vous que vous suiviez un entraînement intensif. je tiens à ce que vous soyez au niveau de votre père.

Après le départ de Slughorn, les quatre élèves repartirent vers leurs cours, les deux capitaines discutant de quidditch :

-C'est vraiment pas la bonne saison pour un match de quidditch, on va avoir droit au début de l'automne avec de la pluie battante.

-Ne sois pas pessimiste. l'année dernière la météo était très bonne, avec un beau soleil et une très bonne visibilité.

-Et évidemment votre attrapeur a repéré le vif d'or après 15 minutes de jeux et a sauvé la situation alors que vous étiez en train de perdre.

-Dans ce cas ne te plains pas du mauvais temps. Et puis même une pluie épaisse n'aurait rien changé à l'issue de ce match, notre attrapeur était tous simplement meilleur...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) pour ce qui n'avait pas compris, ce charmant jeune homme est inspiré du capitaine crochet de peter pan (hook voulant dire crochet en anglais) Si je lui est donné un double nom c'est que j'ai une affection toute particulière pour les adaptation de peter pan, autant celles de disney que les autre (d'ailleurs j'attend avec impatience la prochaine : pan qui devrais sortir le 15 juillet), et notamment l'adaptation du capitaine. James est le nom qui lui est donné dans la majorité d'entre elle notamment "hook" (un très bon film que je vous conseil bien qu'il est mal vieillit, j'adore l'interprétation de crochet). Mais je ne pouvais pas ignorer la toute dernière : hook dans once upon a time, alias killian Jones, et j'adore ce nom qui fait plus ''pirate'' que James, donc finalement j'ai choisie ce nom là : Killian James Hook

ps : Phillip c'est le prince charmante de la belle au bois dormant

Voila encore un chapitre de bouclé centré surtout sur Jack et Merida (les deux têtes brûlés). Je vais essayé de donner plus d'importance à raiponce et harold dans le prochain chapitre, je sais je vais lentement mais c'est la partie d'exposition obligé avant de passer aux aventures, je vous demande encore de commenter! Ça remonte le moral (d'autant que pour le moment je n'ai pas beaucoup de review) et ça me permettrais de m'améliorer. Merci d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine


	9. Cuisine et forêt

Un fin rayon de soleil traversa les rideaux du lit à baldaquin de Raiponce. La jeune fille entrouvrit légèrement les yeux pour regarder le réveil posé à côté de son lit. Jugeant que 8h45 était une heure convenable pour se lever en ce beau samedi, elle se glissa lentement hors des chaudes couvertures. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'elle était à Poudlard, et chaque jour apportait plus de divertissements. Chaque cours lui semblait d'intérêt tout particulier, même parmi les Serdaigles elle était d'un calme et d'une attention exemplaire pendant les cours, si elle n'était pas la plus douée en classe elle était au moins la plus volontaire. D'autant que les cours lui permettaient de retrouver ses amis. Bien sûr elle s'était liée d'amitié avec les autres Serdaigles, elle adorait discuter de ses dernières lectures avec Wendy et Belle avec qui elle partageait le dortoir, mais elle aimait retrouver les jeux de Jack pendant les cours de potions, le dynamisme de Merida en histoire de la magie et la simplicité de Harold en défense contre les forces du mal. Évidemment, en élève attentive elle suivait toujours le cours et ne leur répondait presque jamais quand ils essayaient de discuter avec elle quand le prof avait le dos tourné. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de savourer leur présence et les quelques minutes de discussion au début du cours.

La jolie blonde s'habilla d'une robe de sorcier rose, beaucoup plus élégante que les robes de sorcier qu'imposait Poudlard pour les cours, puis passa un bon quart d'heure à nettoyer, brosser et tresser correctement sa chevelure. Contente du résultat, elle s'observa quelques secondes dans le miroir avant de descendre prendre un petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. D'un coup d'œil elle vérifia si Merida, Jack ou Harold était déjà descendu, puis voyant leur absence alla s'asseoir à la table des Serdaigles.

-Bien le bonjour, salua Wendy, déjà assise à manger une tartelette.

-Bonjour, répondit Raiponce, tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Je sais pas trop... D'abord finir ce gâteau au citron.

Raiponce regarda la tarte avec un intérêt tout à fait professionnel, elle devait bien reconnaître que préparer des cookies lui manquait, puis elle réalisa quelque chose.

-Au fait, Wendy, qui est-ce qui prépare tous ces repas ? On ne peux pas métamorphoser de la nourriture pure alors comment l'école se procure-t-elle tous ces plats ?

-Ce sont les elfes de maison évidemment, répondit Wendy sans même la regarder.

-Les elfes de maisons ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Oui c'est vrai que tu ne connais pas bien notre monde, se rappela Wendy, en levant les yeux vers elle. Les elfes de maisons sont de petites créatures qui servent dans la maison où ils vivent. Ils font le ménage et la cuisine. Il paraît que Poudlard en abrite plus d'une centaine.

-Mais je n'en ai jamais vu aucun.

-Oh ils sont surtout actifs la nuit, c'est très difficile d'en voir, même moi...

-Oh c'est pas si difficile si on sait où aller, la coupa une voix à côté d'elles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Jefferson ? Demanda Wendy en se tournant vers celui qui l'avait interrompue.

Jefferson était l'un des élèves des plus excentriques de Poudlard, Raiponce l'avait croisé quelques fois dans les couloirs sans vraiment lui prêter attention, son seul signe distinctif lorsqu'il était en uniforme de poudlard était ses cheveux noirs perpétuellement en bataille, mais le week-end, il laissait libre cours à ses goûts vestimentaire pour le moins inhabituels. Il portait un manteau de cuir vert rehaussé de fourrure ainsi qu'un costume trois pièces multicolore. Sur sa tête se trouvait un chapeau haut-de-forme vert criard.

-Oh pas grand-chose, répondit Jefferson. Je prenais tranquillement un tasse de thé quand je vous ai entendu discuter des elfes de maison et je m'y connais visiblement un peu plus que toi en la matière.

-Tu sais comment en voir ? Demanda Raiponce très intéressée.

-Oui il suffit d'aller en cuisine, assura Jefferson, tu veux que je te montre ?

Raiponce n'eut pas à réfléchir bien longtemps, l'assurance de rencontrer ces elfes ainsi que de découvrir un peu plus le château était trop tentante pour qu'elle l'ignore.

-Avec joie, répondit-elle en se levant, tu viens avec nous Wendy ?

Wendy fit une petite grimace de désapprobation mais se leva quand même. Jefferson eu un petit sourire et l'imita. Il glissa une théière entière sous son manteau puis les conduisit vers un petit couloir. Arrivé devant un grand tableau représentant une coupe de fruit, il s'arrêta et commença à gratter la toile comme pour chatouiller la poire qui était peinte. La poire, pour une raison que seule la magie peut expliquer, commença à rire jusqu'à sortir du tableau, prenant la forme d'une poignée de porte. Jefferson la tourna et ouvrit la nature morte comme une porte.

Raiponce put alors admirer les cuisines de Poudlard, c'était comme si on avait soudainement décidé de transformer une cathédrale pour y préparer de la nourriture, partout il y avait de grands fours, des étagères remplies de divers condiments, des plats plus ou moins terminés et un déluge d'odeurs toutes plus appétissantes les unes que les autres. Et dans cette salle s'affairaient des elfes de maisons : de petites créatures avec de grandes oreilles semblables à celles d'une chauve-souris et avec de grands yeux de la taille d'une pomme. Ils portaient tous le même habit, une sorte de taie d'oreiller dans laquelle on aurait découpé des trous pour laisser passer les bras et sur laquelle était brodé l'écusson de Poudlard. Un des elfes se précipita vers eux en s'écriant d'une voix suraiguë :

-Monsieur Jefferson !

-Bonjour, Izly, répondit l'interpellé.

Raiponce comprit que cet elfe devait être l'équivalent de Jefferson chez les elfes, loin de porter le même uniforme que les autres elfes, il arborait un accoutrement des plus singuliers. Il portait une cravate ornée de fers à cheval sur sa poitrine nue, un short qui devait être une culotte de football pour enfant et des chaussettes dépareillées. L'une d'elles était noire et l'autre d'une affreuse couleur moutarde. Sur sa tête trônait un chapeau haut-de-forme vert pomme sur lequel il avait épinglé toutes sortes de badges aux couleurs brillantes.

-Voici Izly, le présenta Jefferson, c'est l'un des seuls elfes de maisons libres de Poudlard. Izly, voici Wendy et Raiponce, deux de mes camarades de classe qui souhaitaient visiter la cuisine.

-Izly est enchanté de faire votre connaissance, répondit l'elfe en s'inclinant.

-Pendant que j'y pense Izly, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, dit Jefferson.

Il retira son chapeau haut-de-forme révélant un chapeau haut-de-forme plus petit décoré de mille couleurs. Il le tendit à Izly en souhaitant :

-Joyeux non-anniversaire Izly !

Ils passèrent la demi-heure suivante à boire du thé pour fêter l'événement sans que Raiponce ou Wendy n'osât demander ce que pouvait être un ''non-anniversaire''.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harold cessa brusquement de dessiner la clairière où il se trouvait. Les week-end qu'il avait passé en forêt avaient décuplé ses sens déjà affûtés de Beurkien. Quelque chose approchait, et même se dirigeait droit dans sa direction. Cette partie de la forêt était sûre mais Harold avait appris que si il était une chose de prévisible avec la nature c'était son imprévisibilité. Il y avait de grandes chances que ce soit un centaure ou une licorne mais si il s'agissait d'une acromentule... Le petit viking tira sa baguette. Il n'avait jamais eu de problème dans la forêt, tout au juste une petite dispute avec un centaure, elle avait toujours été un havre de paix, juste avec une mauvaise réputation. Mais à cette instant il avait juste le sentiment que chaque arbre pouvait cacher un prédateur. Harold tendit l'oreille le plus possible, percevant le craquement des feuilles mortes, et leva sa baguette. Il se demanda si un sortilège de lévitation pouvait servir à se défendre contre une bête sauvage. Il y avait des histoires qui racontaient qu'un élève de première année était parvenu à vaincre un troll avec ce sortilège mais Harold doutait sérieusement de leur véracité.

-Harold ?

L'intéressé sursauta. Perdu dans ses pensés, il n'avait pas vu Merida qui venait de sortir du buisson sur lequel il avait braqué sa baguette.

-Merida ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis venu me balader pour me détendre avant le match.

Harold mit quelques secondes à comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Il y a un mois et demi, Merida lui avait annoncé qu'elle faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Et le match Gryffondor contre Serpentard avait lieu demain ! Le Quidditch n'ayant pas beaucoup d'intérêt aux yeux de Harold, il avait déjà suffisamment de mal à rester sur son balai à chaque cours de vol, il avait complètement oublié cet événement pourtant attendu par la majorité de l'école.

-Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda la rousse.

-Oh j'aime bien venir dessiner dans la forêt le samedi, expliqua le petit viking.

-Tu aimes bien ? Tu veux dire que tu fais ça régulièrement ?

-Bah oui, quasiment toutes les semaines.

-Toutes les semaines !? Mais tu es au courant que c'est interdit ? Je t'imaginais pas du tout violer le règlement.

-C'est pas vraiment violer le règlement... Se justifia Harold, La forêt n'est vraiment dangereuse qu'à certains endroits. J'ai discuté avec Mr Hagrid et il m'a expliqué comment éviter les zones à risque.

Merida le regarda avec un air soupçonneux mais elle reprit bien vite ce sourire d'aventurière qui était sa signature.

-Ok, alors tu vas pouvoir me faire visiter.

Les deux amis passèrent ainsi une petite heure entre les chênes centenaires de la forêt interdite. Lui rappelant toutes les 5 minutes de ne pas parler trop fort, Harold lui montra les clairières où il préférait venir dessiner, un petit ruisseau où ils purent se désaltérer et réussit même à trouver un poulain licorne, qui s'enfuit à leur approche. Intérieurement Harold ne put s'empêcher de penser que Merida n'était pas suffisamment féminine pour que les licornes, même aussi jeunes, ne fuient pas à son approche. Vexée par le farouche équidé, Merida regarda sa montre comme pour penser à autre chose.

-Merde ! Jura la jeune fille, il faut vite que je rentre au château, un des membres de l'équipe de Quidditch m'attend dans la salle commune pour me parler de la stratégie de demain.

Harold la guida donc jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. Dès que Merida aperçut le château, elle remercia rapidement Harold et partit en trombe. Le petit viking hésita pendant quelques instants à retourner dans la forêt pour finir son dessin mais le soleil commençait à décliner et Harold ne tenait pas à être toujours dans les bois à la nuit tombée. Hagrid l'avait prévenu que la forêt devenait réellement dangereuse après le coucher du soleil. Il se dirigea donc vers le château, passa le bonjour à Hagrid, et prit le chemin de sa salle commune. Il venait de monter au premier étage quand Jack le rejoignit.

-Attends Harold ! Cria-t-il, tu n'aurais pas vu Merida ? Il faut absolument que je lui parle.

-Merida ? Si elle avait rendez vous dans sa salle commune et...

-Ok merci, le coupa Jack avant de partir comme une fusée vers le portrait de la grosse dame.

Pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes, Harold resta en plan. Il se demanda comment Jack et Merida pouvaient à la fois courir aussi vite et arriver aussi tard en cours.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Voila un autre chapitre, je sais il n'est pas très rempli mais il était nécessaire avant de passer à la suite (et je me rattraperai sur le suivant) , prochain chapitre : le match de Quidditch.


	10. Le match de Quidditch

Jack couru dans les couloir de l'école à la recherche de son amie de Gryffondor. Il la trouva devant le portrait de la grosse dame en grande discussion avec un jeune homme, roux lui aussi. Jack gravie les dernière marche de l'escalier et les interrompit :

-Merida ! Je dois te parler, il faut que je sache qui est l'attrapeur de Gryffondor et comment il joue ! Et surtout...

-Attend un peu Jack ! La coupa la jeune fille, je te trouve bien cavalier de me demander ça comme ça, et tu oublie que je fais partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor maintenant. Tu comprendra que je ne peux pas te le dire...

-T'inquiète pas Merida, je vais lui dire ce qu'il veut savoir.

Pour la première fois, Jack regarda le garçon qui accompagnait Merida, et fut surprit de la ressemblance entre ce jeune homme et lui. Il avait la même taille, la même sature et le même sourire joueur. La seul véritable différence était que ses cheveux étaient roux.

-Qui es tu ? Demanda le jeune Frost

-Je suis Peter, Peter Pan, l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Enchanté de rencontrer le célèbre Jack Frost et l'adversaire du prochain match.

Jack resta quelques secondes stupéfait, c'était lui l'attrapeur de Gryffondor ?

-Pour ce qui est de ma manière de voler, continua le rouquin, tu peux demander aux autres membres de l'équipe de Serpentard. ils seront ravis de te répondre.

-Oh je l'ai déjà fais mais ''rapide comme l'éclair'' n'est pas suffisant pour élaborer une stratégie.

Peter Pan rie devant la réponse.

-Pourtant tu ne trouvera pas grand monde pour les contredire. Allez bonne journée, on se verra demain sur le terrain.

Il se retourna et franchie le passage vers sa salle commune. Merida adressa un petit sourire désolé à Jack avant de lui emboîter le pas, laissant jack seul devant le tableau de la gardienne des gryffondor.

-Tu as fais la connaissance de Peter on dirais, fit une voie dans son dos. Ça va Jack ?

Jack se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec tooth, il senti un peu mal à l'aise si proche d'elle.

-Heu salut tooth... Oui je viens de le voir...

-J'ai été mit au courant que tu était devenu l'attrapeur de serpentar, félicitation !

le sourire qu'elle lui adressa, fit rougir Jack un peu plus.

-Oui et je voulais en apprendre plus sur mon prochaine adversaire... mais j'y pense, tu es l'attrapeuse de serdaigle, donc tu as déjà joué contre Peter Pan, n'est ce pas ?

Tooth baissa la tête un peu embarrassée.

-Oui j'ai déjà joué contre lui une fois... et j'ai perdu lamentablement. Peter Pan est le meilleur attrapeur qu'a eu Gryffondor depuis le grand Harry Potter, son balais est ultra rapide mais surtout il est capable de faire des esquives extraordinaire, il y a même une rumeur comme quoi Peter Pan s'entraînerait à aller le plus vite possible dans la forêt interdite en esquivant tous les arbres ! C'est un sacré avantage que Gryffondor a avec lui.

-Et tu sais si il a un faiblesse ?

-Si c'était le cas tu pense que j'aurais perdu l'année dernière rétorqua Tooth en lui lançant un petit sourire désolé. En fait personne n'a réussie à gagner contre Gryffondor depuis que Peter Pan les a rejoins.

-Alors ça sera Serpentard qui le fera en premier ! affirma le jeune l'attrapeur.

Le Lendemain, Jack avait complètement oublié ses fanfaronnades, il était au contraire soumis à un stress extrême. Pression rappelée en permanence par les discussions joyeuses des élèves et des pancartes que certains serpentards préparaient dans la salle commune.

Jack descendit dans la grande salle, essayant de se convaincre de manger quelque chose sans y parvenir tant sa gorge était serrée.

-Salut jack fit joyeusement Harold en lui tapant dans le dos, tu te sent près ?

-Pas du tous avoua le jeune serpentard, Raiponce n'est pas là ?

-Elle est en train de soutenir Merida, expliqua le viking.

Jack se senti à la fois un peu jaloux que la serdaigle soutienne Merida plutôt que lui, mais en même temps, cela voulais dire qu'il n'était pas le seul à se sentir stressé par le match qui approchait.

Vers onze heure, toute l'école se rassembla sur les gradin du stade. Harold et raiponce s'étaient assis côte à côte tous en haut, le premier avec un pancarte ''Allez Merida !'' et la seconde avec une affiche ''Allez Jack !''.

Pendant ce temps dans les vestiaires Jack et Merida revêtaient la robe au couleur de leurs équipes. Dans celui des gryffondors, le capitaine fit même un petit discours :

-Messieur, et maintenant mesdames ajouta t il en regardant Merida, le grand jour est arrivé, nous allons ouvrir la saison et montrer à toute l'école ce dont gryffondor est capable. C'est la meilleur équipe que nous ayons jamais eu, le meilleur gardien, les meilleurs batteurs, les meilleurs poursuiveurs et surtout le meilleur attrapeur, Bonne chance à vous tous !

Dans l'autre vestiaire, le capitaine des serpentards aussi haranguait son équipe :

-J'ai entendu certaine personne dire que les gryffondor sont encore plus fort qu'avant, il ont certainement du faire de gros efforts. Mais qu'importe ! Nous aussi nous avons fait des efforts et tous le monde peut faire des efforts. Seul des élu comme nous sont désigné pour la gloire ! Dans notre vie nous devrons piétiner des centaines d'adversaires comme eux pour aller toujours plus loin et continuer à marcher vers la victoire. Allons-y !

Il acheva son discours par un regard glacial envers chaque membre de son équipe.

Jack, les jambes tremblante suivie le reste de l'équipe sur le terrain où ils furent accueillit par des acclamations.

Sur les premiers bancs des Serpentard, une bande de filles surexcité acclamait le capitaine des serpentards, il n'était pas surnommé l'élégant capitaine hook pour rien. Une excitation qui redoublas d'ardeur quand Hook envoya un baisé en direction des tribunes.

Jack aperçu du coins de l'œil la pancarte de Raiponce qui lui redonna du courage, en même temps que celle de Harold regonfla celui de Merida.

-En position sur vos balais

Jack enfourna son Nimbus 2001.

Madame bibine donna un coup de sifflet et tous les joueurs s'élevèrent dans les airs.

-Et c'est le début du match, et c'est Phillip le capitaine de l'équipe de gryffondor qui s'empare du souaffle, et qui fonce vers les but adverse.

Le match était commenter par Adam de la Halle, un Poufsouffle de troisième année avec de longs cheveux teint de multiples couleurs.

-Phillip passe à Florian, un de ses proche ami en passant, et... non Floriant reçoit un cognard de Kleiton, qui est sans doute l'un des meilleurs batteur de l'école, le souaffle est récupéré par Killian Hook, qui vole tel un faucon vers les but adverse, il tire mais non le souaffle et rattraper par petit Jean le gardien de Gryffondor, la balle à Gryffondor, et c'est Phillip qui récupère le souaffle, il tente de remonter de le terrain, à non un nouveau cognard de Kleiton lui fait perdre la balle et c'est Silver qui la récupère, je me suis toujours demandé comment le balais supportait son poids ajouta t il avec humour.

Mais Silver, Un serpentard de 4ème année un peu enveloppé ne se laissa déconcentré et esquivant deux poursuiveur fit un magnifique tir qui passa dans le cerceaux droit des buts adverse.

-SERPENTARD MARQUE ! il faut croire que Silver sais se servir de son balais annonça Adam retournant sa veste.

Sur le gradin les Serpentard accueillir l'action avec un crie de joie unanime.

Jack manifesta sa joie par un petit looping avant d'esquiver à la hâte un cognard que venait de lui envoyer Bunny. Puis il retourna à sa recherche du vif d'or toujours introuvable. A par quelques éclats sur des montres et des lunettes il n'avait rien vu.

-Gryffondor reprend le Souafle, et c'est Merida Dumbroche la nouvelle poursuiveuse qui s'en empare. Elle se lance vers le but adverses... et est intercepté par Silver, il passe à Hook qui esquive un cognard et... NOUVEAU BUT DE SERPENTARD !

Et le match continua, Serpentard dominait largement la partie, Merida perdit la balle un grand nombre de fois, Silver semblait partout et le vif d'or restait introuvable, Jack et Peter faisait de grands tours autour du terrain en épiant le moindre mouvement de la petite balle d'or.

-Merida reprend le souafle, et elle fonce vers... mais attendez un peu, est ce que c'est le vif d'or ?

Jack n'eut besoin que d'un coup d'œil, pour repérer la petite sphère doré au dessus de l'épaule de la jeune rousse, et fonça en direction de Merida. Le décor déformé par la vitesse, Jack vit du coins de l'oeil Peter plonger dans la même direction. Il foncèrent côte à côte pour essayer de l'attraper. Peter fut plus rapide, Jack le voyait gagner du terrain sur lui, sans pouvoir rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Peter n'était qu'a trois mètre du vif d'or quand Killian intervint, il intercepta Peter en lui fonçant dessus. Peter esquiva l'assaut par un tonneau, se maintenant sur son balais d'extrême justesse. Le vif d'or avait profité de la chose pour disparaître, Jack lui même l'avait perdu des yeux.

-GRYFFONDOR MARQUE !

Jack se retourna pour voir Merida, le poing levé, profitant de la confusion elle avait marqué un but. Killian n'ayant pas touché Peter, il n'y eu pas de penalty et le match repris.

Jack se repris, décidé à ne pas laissé une autre chance lui échapper fit des tours du terrain cherchant le moindre petit éclat synonyme du vif d'or. Mais absolument rien ne brillait, plus le match durait et plus la fatigue se faisait ressentir, Jack estimait qu'il volait depuis au moins 2h, les tirs se faisaient moins assuré et les joueurs tentaient au maximum de s'économiser. Jack ne pouvait qu'essayer d'écourter le match en attrapant le vif d'or toujours introuvable.

N'oublie jamais les ténèbres

Jack se figea. Il connaissait cette voix, froide et moqueuse. Il fit pivoté son balais pour observer les tribunes des serpentard pour y voir ce qu'il supposait : Pitch un grand sourire sur le visage l'observait.

Jack compris ce que voulait dire l'héritier des black, il fit pivoter son balais vers la tribune des professeur et aperçu le vif d'or, voletant dans l'ombre de la tour. En restant continuellement dans l'ombre, la petite sphère n'avait pas émis le moindre petit éclat.

Sans réfléchir, Jack fonça sur la petite boule d'or. Cela s'avéra un très mauvais calcul car Peter voyant la manœuvre plongea à son tour et même si il était partie quelques seconde plus tard, il se trouvait déjà à proximité du vif d'or. Les deux attrapeur se retrouvèrent de nouveau côte à côte, leur mains cherchant la clés de la victoire.

Jack vit le vif d'or agiter ses petite ailes d'argent à quelques centimètres de sa paume avant qu'une autre mains ornée d'un lion ne s'en empare.

Jack en hurla de frustration

-PETER PAN ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR ! GRYFFONDOR GAGNE DONC LE MATCH 170 POINTS A 120 !

Tous les joueurs atterrirent, l'équipe de gryffondor se félicitant chaleureusement à grand coup d'accolade, Merida dansait en chantant une chanson de quidditch. Jack jeta un coup d'oeil vers son capitaine pour aussitôt détourner le regard, il était évident que pour lui, tous était de sa faute.

Jack resta les yeux fixant le sol pendant que tous le monde autour se réjouissait. Discrètement il passa la foule et se dirigea vers le dortoir de sa maison.

Jack arriva devant la porte du dortoir des serpentards en quelques minutes. Il s'apprêtait à prononcer le mot de passe quand il entendit Mérida qui criait derrière lui :

-Jack ! attend !

La rousse mis quelques seconde à le rejoindre avant de continuer

-Je voulait te dire que tu avais très bien joué, J'ai hâte de notre prochain match.

-Merci pour les encouragement du vainqueur au perdant pour rester dans le pur style Gryffondor mais là j'ai pas vraiment le sentiments d'avoir bien joué. Peter m'a battu non pas une mais deux fois pendant ce match. Mon équipe qui menait avec une belle avance à perdu à cause de moi. Je ne serais pas étonné d'être renvoyé de l'équipe donc je trouve tes compliments un peu déplacé.

-Je suis d'accord avec elle, Jack. Dit une voix depuis le couloir, Tu as très bien joué.

Jack reconnu quasi instantanément la tignasse rousse de celui qui venait de parler.

-Dite moi, il y a toute l'équipe de Gryffondor qui va venir pour me féliciter de les avoir aider à gagner ?

-C'est tous le contraire répondit Peter pan, tu as été le premier à repérer le vif d'or et tes manœuvres était extrêmement bien réalisées. Sans compter que c'est ton premier match et que tu m'as moi comme adversaire et sans vouloir me vanter, je suis le meilleur attrapeur de l'école. Ne te morfond pas sur cette défaite. Crois moi tu es bien plus fort que les dernier attrapeur de serpentard, lui n'a jamais réussi à ne serais ce que s'approcher du vif d'or.

-Merci pour le monologue sur la confiance en soi, répliqua sèchement Jack, maintenant si ça ne vous dérange pas j'aimerais être un peu seul. Il passa la porte du dortoir et la claqua le plus fort qu'il pu.

Jack ruminait sa défaite au fond de son lit, jamais il n'avais eu l'impression de s'être autant raté dans quelque domaine que ce sois. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, le quidditch lui avait paru comme une discipline faite pour lui, à chaque entraînement il s'était découvert un peu plus de talent pour ce sport. Mais à cette instant il se sentait nul... il avait envisagé la défaite bien sur, depuis sa conversation avec Tooth, il pensait que Peter devait être très doué, que son niveau devait être égale au sien voir légèrement au dessus, mais pas qu'il lui serait à ce point supérieur. Jack étouffa son gémissement de frustration dans son oreiller.

Sa colère était tel qu'il ne vit pas tous de suite le petit hiboux qui volait en cercle au dessus de sa couchette depuis déjà de longue minutes. Le petit oiseau frustré par ce manque d'attention fini par fondre en piqué sur Jack, lui tapa la tête à coup de bec avant de laisser tomber un petit rouleau de parchemin sur son oreiller.

Jack le prit et lu la phrase écrite à la hâte :

Retrouve moi ce soir à 18h30 sur le terrain de quidditch, prend ta tenue et ton balais

Jack fronça les sourcil devant cette étrange requête. Cela lui rappelait désagréablement le rendez vous à la salle des trophées et il avait fini stupefixié pendant toute la mâtiné. Mais à bien y regarder, ce message avait une écriture complètement différente, ce n'était pas l'écriture de Pitch. Jack regarda sa montre, il était 18h, il avait tellement ruminé ses problèmes qu'il n'avais pas vu le temps passer.

Son esprit prit la décision en quelques secondes, il ramassa ses protections qu'il avait éparpillé sur le sol et se dirigea vers le terrain de quidditch.

Une demi heure plus tard, il était au centre du terrain, sa tenu sur le dos et son balais sur l'épaule. Après l'excitation et le vacarme qui avait retentit dans le stade quelques heures plus tôt, Jack trouva le silence des plus pesant. Arrivé au centre du terrain, il chercha des yeux une quelconque présence de la personne qui avait pu l'attirer ici.

-Et Jack ! Cria une voix au dessus de sa tête, j'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas, attrape ton balais et commençons.

Jack leva les yeux pour voir, Peter, la tête en bas ne se retenant à son balais que par les pieds, un grand sourire sur le visage. D'un discret mouvement des pieds il se remit dans une position plus ordinaire et commença à décrire dans cercle autour de jack resté au sol.

-Crétin prétentieux jura Jack entre ses dents, puis il enfourcha son Nimbus 2001, frappa le sol du pied et décolla.

Dès qu'il quitta le sol, jack senti la colère et la frustration le quitter peu à peu, et c'est l'esprit étrangement serein qu'il se hissa au niveau de Peter. Celui ci loin de tenir en place descendit en piqué pour repartir en chandelle quelques secondes plus tard avant de lancer un regard plein de défie à l'attrapeur de serpentard. Jack n'eut besoin de rien de plus, il piqua dans un mouvement identique mais au lieu de remonter en chandelle, il réalisa un tonneau au dernier moment se maintenant pendant quelques longues secondes à quelques centimètres du sol pour finalement remonter. Peter n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle, lorsque jack remonta jusque devant lui, l'attrapeur des gryffondor se retourna et partie en flèche lançant sur un ton moqueur :

-Suis moi si tu en es capable !

Jack n'hésita pas une seconde, il se lança en avant, donnant toute la puissance de son balais. La silhouette de Peter se découpant dans le ciel une quinzaine de mètre devant lui. Sans vraiment réfléchir, jack suivais la robe rouge de son rival, enchaînant les virages, zigzagant entre les poteaux, remontant en chandelle pour redescendre à grande vitesse quelques secondes plus tard. Jack ne fut pas distancer une seul fois mais il ne put s'empêcher de marquer un temps d'arrêt lorsque Peter dépassa les limites du terrain pour se diriger vers la forêt interdit. Faisant taire sa conscience, Jack s'engagea à sa suite, Peter ne fit pas que survoler la forêt, il plongea dedans et accéléra même dans le labyrinthe des arbres, Jack lui n'eut d'autre choix que de ralentir. Les arbres était partout, réagir à temps pour éviter les troncs et les branches était presque impossible. En une minute, Peter était parvenu à le semer.

Jack jura et remonta au dessus de la forêt, son regard d'attrapeur repéra le balais de Peter qui progressait dans la forêt comme si il n'y avait pas d'obstacles, quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, Peter remonta aussi au dessus des branches et retourna vers Jack.

-Et bien je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais me suivre aussi longtemps dans la forêt interdite, lui avoua Peter, retournons sur le stade, je veux te montrer quelque chose.

Les deux attrapeurs retournèrent à leur point de départ et se posèrent sur la pelouse.

-Ça fait du bien pas vrai ? Ce sentiment de liberté quand on est sur un balais, cette sensation quand le vent ébouriffe tes cheveux et fais claquer ta cape !

Jack ne répondit rien, c'était vraie, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien que lorsqu'il avait enfourché son balais pour la première fois. Et maintenant il sentait cette sensation dont parlais Peter, cette idée que rien ne lui était interdit aussi longtemps qu'il tiendrait le manche de son balais.

-Veux tu échanger nos balais demanda Peter, coupant sa réflexions.

Jack hésita répugnant à confier son balais même au meilleur joueur de Poudlard, mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui donnait envie de toucher le balais de Peter. Lentement presque à contrecœur, il lui donna son Nimbus 2001 et pris le balais du Gryffondor.

Jack fut d'abord surpris par sa légèreté, le bois qui le composait était très claire, peut être du tilleul, son fin fuseau de brindilles s'évasait légèrement à leur extremité. La surface du balais était scintillante même dans l'obscurité du soir, en plissant les yeux Jack distingua une fin manteau de poussière qui recouvrait tous l'objet.

-De quel type de balais s'agit il, demanda-t-il en cherchant une marque sur le manche, je n'ai jamais vu un balais comme celui là.

-Tu ne risquais pas d'en voir, il n'en existe pas d'autre comme celui là confirma Peter, Il a été fabriqué par ma tante Tinkerbell. Elle fabrique des balais artisanaux, chacun est unique et adapté à son propriétaire... mais je pense que tu peux l'essayer sans crainte.

A moitié rassuré, Jack enfourcha le balais et décolla, bien plus vite qu'il ne s'y était attendu. La sensibilité du balais était absolument extraordinaire, le moindre mouvement entraînant un changement de direction du balais, à coté de lui, le Nimbus 2001 donnait à Jack l'impression de monter un Brossur. Il enchaîna les accélération et les changement de direction imprévu, le balais réagissant à la moindre poussé, plus d'une fois Jack fut incapable de s'arrêter et faisait d'incontrôlable cercle dans les airs. Après quelques minutes, le serpentard se convainquit de redescendre et atterrit délicatement devant Peter.

-C'est incroyable ! Ton balais est génial ! Comment tu peux te résoudre à en descendre ?

-Il faut bien que j'assiste aux cours, que je dorme et que je mange... et en parlant de ça j'ai une faim de loup-garous, on va manger ?

Les deux jeunes hommes récupérèrent leur balais et se dirigèrent vers les portes du château.

-Vraiment c'était cool, s'extasia Jack, il faudra se refaire ça de temps en temps.

-C'est vrai que pendant les match, on a pas le temps de s'amuser comme ça, avoua Peter, mais j'ai une série d'évaluation dans les prochains jours, il faudra être patient. En plus on à tous les deux les entraînement régulier de nos équipes, je doute qu'on ai beaucoup de temps libre, quoi que toi qui est en première année ça doit pas être trop dur.

-Parle pour toi, j'ai jamais eu autant de boulot, McGonagal nous surcharge de devoir

-Et ça ne va pas s'arrangea lui confia le troisième année avec un grand rire, tu vas en avoir de plus en plus, mais tu verras on trouve toujours du temps pour le quidditch.

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu joue ? J'harcèle le régent de l'orphelinat pour avoir un balais depuis un an mais...

-Stop ! Le coupa Peter

Jack s'arrêta net, cherchant ce qui avait poussé Peter à donner un tel ordre. Son regard s'arrêta sur une silhouette allongé sur les marches du châteaux. Une silhouette humaine.

Peter avait déjà tiré sa baguette, et éclaira la scène d'un long faisceau lumineux. La lumière révéla progressivement une petite mare de sang, une robe de sorcier au couleur de gryffondor puis des cheveux noir aux nombreuse mèches gris clair.

-Bunny ! Cria Jack en reconnaissant le blessé

Sans penser à rien, il se précipita au chevet de son camarade. Cherchant à éponger le sang d'une large entaille sur son flanc à l'aide de son uniforme de quidditch. Le batteur de Gryffondor repris brièvement conscience, ses yeux exprimant la plus grande terreur avant de reconnaître les cheveux blanc de celui qui était à ses cotés. Courageusement il tenta de se relever en grimaçant. Jack retenait à grand peine ses larmes de stress et de peur. Peter toujours sur ses gardes s'approcha aussi.

-Bunny, demanda-t-il, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Cette chose... ça n'était pas humain...

Et il s'écroula de nouveau.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le chapitre le plus long de l'histoire (pour le moment), et début de l'intrigue. J'adore les moment d'exposition (j'ai quand même passé 10 chapitres et plus de 30000 mots ! putain que c'est long), mais il fallait bien commencer le drame alors maintenant place aux catastrophes...! J'oubliais, n'oubliez pas de commenter, et pour une fois SONDAGE : préférez vous que les big four passent noël à Poudlard ou chez eux?


End file.
